Perfect Enemies
by Mizu-Matters
Summary: Lyra was always fiercely loyal to Konoha, and being kidnapped by Akatsuki for her information on a certain Uchiha Sasuke wasn't going to change that. But when someone lost returns suddenly, and viciously, into her life, she might have to rely on them. R
1. Crimson fear and Uneasy Feelings

**Well Firstly i would like to welcome you all to my very first Chapter of my very first story! Thought im not unfamiliar to writing, this IS my first one where i have been able to complete various chapters. Please, read and Review :3**

** I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters. But Damn do i wish i did. Enjoy :D**

**CHAPTER ONE - **_**Crimson Fear and Uneasy feelings**_

Being eight isn't easy. I mean, you have to make sure you get to be the line leader at school at LEAST once a week, or be doomed to reading with the bad bean-bag chair, with its loose threads and beads just threatening to explode out at any given moment. And don't even get me started on climbing UP the slide, I don't want to overload your mind. You know what is even harder then either of the above two things? Being eight and dying. Even worse? Being eight, dying, and waking up somewhere you don't know.

I guess I need to start from somewhere...

" Mommy! Claire took my teddy gram!" I shouted from my booster seat, or as I liked to think of it, my perch, in the back seat of the car.

"Not!" The accused said back her voice sounding angry and playful at the same time. This infuriated the small eight year old me. Granted, I was arguing over a TEDDY GRAM , with a five year-old. But then again, that was big for me. It was _my _after-school snack after all, and ill be damned if I let my little sister, with her annoying, bouncing dark ringlets, and her chubby irresistible cheeks that adults couldn't seem to keep there hands off, take something that belonged in MY tummy.

"_Lyra, its one teddy gram I'm sure you will live," My mother said gently, not taking her eyes off the road. We were almost home. I could tell because we already had our roller-coaster turn. The one that made my seat lean and the magazine on the floor slide to the opposite end. Yeah, you know the one I'm talking about. But my sour mood, and lack of one teddy gram, prevented me from enjoying the sharp turn._

When we actually got to our house, my mom unbuckled both myself and Claire and lead us to the door, where she fumbled with the keys. She always had problems finding the right one.

I stood there, looking off towards the road, munching angrily on my remaining snack when I saw the cute little grey fluff ball sitting in the middle of the street. I looked back to my mom. "Mommy look a kitty!" I exclaimed pointing out into the road. Claire shrieked with excitement. Seeing the tiny creature.

"That's nice " She said absentmindedly, putting her long dark hair behind her ear. It was the same color as mine. Nearly black with odd strands of brown and blonde in there. We had the same skin color as well. A nice light crème color. The only real difference where our eyes. While Clair and my mother shared they syrupy brown eyes, mine where a striking green, with dots of that brown.

Puffing my cheeks out in anger from being ignored by my mom, I decided to take things into my own hands. I put my little hello-Kitty book bag on the ground, and cut across our grass. I was annoyed to find my little sister tagging along with me, basically waddling her way across the green. I crept up on the cat, which seemed to lazily dwell in the sun on the street, licking its side with its pretty pink tongue. I snuck up besides out neighbors car, which was parked in the street from lack of room in their driveway, ans tugged my sister with me. I was planning an ambush. I kept my eyes on the cat, and leaned back in anticipation of my jump.

With that, I leapt. Or well, WE lept. My sister bounding along with me.

That's when I heard my mom scream my name louder then I had ever heard her shout before, even when she was angry. It was even louder then the sound of the engine of the car that had hit me, not seeing me from behind my hiding spot. Louder then my own yowl of pain as I felt things inside of me crunch. Louder then even my sisters yell, known to wake the neighbors.

I felt like I was being pushed at a thousand miles an hour. And that was that last thing I felt. At least, the last thing I felt in my own world.

* * *

I woke up later that night. Or well that's what I thought for the moment. I'm not sure. It was hard to think when there was a cold wet puppy nose pressing up against my face. I opened my eyes, and the first thing I found out wasn't right, was the fact that I was laying in an alley in the dirt.

" Mommy? Claire?" I croaked, my throat dry and throbbing. I was thirsty and achy all around. This defiantly wasn't my neighborhood, or the school, and the darkness of night that seemed to cling to everything, was scaring me.

"Where am I ?" I asked, my curiosity overruling the pain and confusion in my little eight-year-old mind. But as soon as I said that, things came rushing back to me. The cat, the scream, the car .My sister and I bounding to our doom. My eyes stung with the tears that welled up there, threatening to spill over any moment. And they did, they spilled over unrelentingly, drenching my cheeks, and the bottom of my khaki skirt.

The little puppy that had woken me up nudged my hand, whimpering. I looked down and petted his soft puppy fur. I Stood shakily, and stumbled over to the end of the alley. I was surprised I was able to stand, but having the attention span of a ant, I quickly dodged that thought.

I looked up at one of the buildings, and from the light of the full moon, I saw a very large red and white fan on a building. For a moment I was thinking of how ridiculous it was to put a fan on a building like that. My attention span overruling me once again, I looked around, I noticed a few more of those little fans around. They were scattered across stalls, and stores and even signs. It confused and fascinated me. But what didn't fascinate me was the sound of screaming, and metal hitting metal.

Quickly, whether out of instinct of fear I'll never know, I dived behind a cardboard box someone had left there, feeling a lot like James Bond for my swiftness. From my hiding spot I saw people run out of buildings, yelling their heads off. To me, the appeared like chickens running around without a head. Little did I know that fate may soon befall them.

Then I saw him. He looked like a black wolf. With red eyes. One glimpse of them made me shiver. I'm sure they would haunt my dreams for weeks maybe years. I shivered again.

I stood stock still as he slaughtered countless people. My eyes opened wide with disbelief. He couldn't be older then 13. _Why was he killing people? Would I die by his hand to? _I asked myself, my fear taking over my mind.

But, for some odd reason or another, he didn't see me. And once I was sure he wasn't around anymore, I stepped cautiously out of the alley again. Now the calming little village it had looked like, turned into one of those vast murder scenes from shows I wasn't supposed to watch. I was horrified beyond my imagination. My breath started coming faster and faster as I started to hyperventilate.

Looking around wildly, I only saw the puppy that had woken me up. I dashed in the opposite direction that the wolf-like boy had gone, barely aware of the small creature following my running figure. I stumbled over things I didn't want to look down at, and slipped on a thick, sticky liquid that covered my pants and arms quickly. What scared me more was the fact I thought it was a nice warmth compared the the chilling night.

I ran as fast as my little eight-year-old body could carry me, and tried not to hyperventilate, although my lungs needed the air now. All I was concentrating on was getting the hell out of there.

I left through a set of wooden doors, out onto another part of the village, looking around in hysterics. I went left, and turned another corner only to run into someone bigger then me. I let out a bloodcurdling scream, clutching my hands to my face, getting the dark substance that covered me on my face.

"Don't kill me! I promise I wont go after cats anymore! I'll be good and wont leave mommy's side!" I shouted, only recalling the sick sound of a blade slicing through skin and organs. A hand steadied me.

"I wont kill you, quite the opposite, I'm here to help." A deep voice said. I looked up. It was a man. He had white hair, with an odd headband hanging across one of his eyes. And he had a mask on. He smiled kindly though, and he reminded me of my teacher at school. "Now little one, what happened?" He asked.

I nodded, wiping my tears away, only to end up with a tear and blood-streaked face. "There was a wolf boy. With the red eyes. Scary red eyes" I whimpered, not much different then the puppy next to me had done seconds before.

The man nodded and put a hand on my head looking down at my companion, recognition in his expression. " Shikoru?" He asked. The puppy barked in response. "Oh boy, both of you are far away from home." He said. I noticed that there were others around to, running, and jumping from roofs towards the place I had just fled from. They had on odd masks that resembled different animals. Usually, I would have been extremely curious as to how they were running so fast and jumping like that. But the only thing concerning me right now was the wolf-boy and where my mommy was. Or why my sister hadn't been there with me.

"Do you know where my mommy is?" I asked looking up at him with tear filled eyes. He looked confused for a moment. "What's your name little one?" He asked, his one eye that was showing shone with slight curiosity.

" My name is Lyra Queens." I said, holding one hand up to my face, only to wrinkle my nose in disgust at the smell of the blood on my hands. It was no longer warm, and just chilled me more.

"And how did you get all that on you Lyra Queens?" He asked. He sounded very kind and warm. I looked at myself for a moment, shirt wrinkled and torn. Bloodied arms and legs, not to mention the stuff on my face, and my short, dark, bob was undoubtedly sticking out everywhere in disarray. "When I was running, I tripped." I answered honestly.

The man sighed. " Okay lets get you and Shikoru cleaned up hm?" he asked, wrapping something around me and picking me up. I nodded. Shikoru jumped up, landing softly on my stomach. I was surprised at how he could jump like that, but it didn't matter now.

My eyes got heavier as I traveled with the man. I leaned my head against his chest and peered at this odd world through the tiny space that my eyelids left open. I hardly remembered what the man said to me, for I was already submitting to the black waves of unconsciousness.

* * *

I awoke somewhere I didn't recognize, for the second time that day. The only familiar thing was the warm bundle of black fur curled up at my side. I looked around the room, my eyes just starting to adjust to being open.

It was a plain, but warm room, with a small nightstand next to me and a chair to my right. I was laying down in a bed with tan sheets. It was a hospital room.

I knew firstly because of the smell. It smelled like old people and medicine. But it was better then the reek of blood I had smelled earlier. That was another thing I noticed. I was clean, and in a pair of black shorts and a green tank top. There was no more blood soaking into my skin, although I could see its pink remains in my cuticles. I turned my attention to the fur ball snoozing next to me.

"Puppy?" I asked stroking its soft fur. My voice was small and hoarse. Said puppy lifted its head and yipped happily, smothering my face in warm, wet puppy kisses.

I couldn't stop the burst of giggles that erupted from me. He was so much like my dog back at home. My face saddened. Home… would I ever get back there?

"You seem to be doing well" A woman's voice said, scaring me out of my thoughts. I instantly yelped and flew off the bed, taking my puppy with me. I scampered under the bed in fear, not sure what to think of the woman that had entered the little room. I heard a small chuckle. Then a small grunt as the lady got on her hands and knees to look at me under the bed.

"Lyra, I'm not going to hurt you, so stop the nonsense and get up here!" She said with warmth, but also with a stern authority. It reminded me of my mom when she would tell me to stop trying to ride my neighbors dog like a horse.

I coward back a bit, my lower half sticking out from the other side. I swear I didn't see her move, but before I knew what was happening the lady exclaimed "Gotcha!" and I felt someone dragging me from under the bed. I scrabbled on the ground, trying to get away from the persons grasp. I looked up and froze.

The lady who had grabbed me was the same lady standing on the other side of the bed. There were TWO of them! She must have seen my wide, terror stricken face, because she snorted with laughter and placed me on the bed. She then continued to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Kakashi said you were a bit jumpy" The lady, now the only one, said from her place on the right side of the bed I was sitting on. I swung my head around.

"There are two of you!" She said, with awe and fear. An odd combination. The lady looked at me as if I had sprouted a second head.

"It shouldn't surprise you, its just a simple Shadow clone jutsu." She said, perplexed. I then returned the look she had given me.

But before either of us could ask a question, the white hair man, who I had found out his name was Kakashi, returned, his headband around his head now, like I have seen others. I noticed a long scar there, and that he kept it closed.

"Oh so she's awake" he said and smiled my way. I simply stared back, unsure of how to respond. "How is she Inuzuka-san?" He asked looking to the lady now identified as Inuzuka-san.

"She's fine physically, and as soon as she saw me she hid. But I'm not sure about her mental state. She acted as if my Shadow clone jutsu was something out of a kiddy book." She said looking worriedly to me.

I furrowed my brow, a wrinkle of confusion showing up on my head. 'Did she just call me _dumb?_' I asked myself.

"I am not dumb, you Meany" I said, crossing my arms and puffing out my very flushed cheeks. This was my typical angry look. Inuzuka-san turned in my direction, and looked as if she had forgotten I existed. Kakashi on the other hand chuckled. I could have sworn I heard him say something like. "Spunky little kid".

Inuzuka-san sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose. She decided to ignore my comment for now. "Besides the kids appearance at the scene, what else do you know Kakashi? I want to be kept in the loop, I need to know which dogs to send out." she asked.

Kakashi looked to me for a split second with his one eye, then back to Inuzuka-san. "Not much else new. One suspect. We are unsure of any other persons involvement, and the entire clan, save for little Sasuke and Lyra here, has been completely demolished."

I heard Inuzuka-san gasp, and I merely stroked my puppies back, trying to calm myself. " Do me a favor and look around. Anyone out of the usual around here? Or looking suspicious?" she asked. I expected Kakashi to nod and leave the room to go and look around. But what I didn't expect was the next shock I got. That would probably be the billionth one that day.

Kakashi opened his eye that he kept closed and looked all around. My eyes widened to an impossible size, and I started breathing very quickly again. He had the same kind of eyes that the wolf-boy had. The exact same color, and wild-ness.

Both of them, hearing my odd breathing looked over. Kakashi stepped closer. "Whats wrong little one?" He asked, extending a hand. I flinched back.

I dived under the tan sheets then, out of fear of the crimson eye. I could hear my puppy barking. I was sobbing loudly and saying things like 'Don't kill me' and 'I'm a good girl, I wont leave mommy again'.

"Shush shush hun" Inuzuka-san said, coming over to the bed and petting me like I would have if my puppy was worried. "Shikoru, can you help?" She asked my puppy, Who barked and nuzzled his way to me, whimpering and licking my hands.

"Hun, Kakashi wasn't the one who did that sweetie." She soothed. I was shaking, I could tell. A hesitantly scratched My puppy, or Shikoru, the fourth name I learned that day. "Same ones….same ones…" I murmured under my breath

"I should go" Kakashi said, and I heard him leaving the room. "Take care of her Inuzuka-san" He said. I picked out something weird in his voice. Pain? I'm not sure.

When I heard the door close, Inuzuka-san lifted the covers off of me. "Now now, we have to be going. I have a son your age and I don't want to leave him alone. Not tonight anyways." She said, and picked me up. Still scared, I clung to her like a koala. Despite my nap, I was still exhausted, and drifted in and out of a light doze.

* * *

"Here we are!" She said, opening the door to a large house. It smelled good. Like dinner and dogs. I sniffed the air, and felt my stomach growl. Apparently Inuzuka-san felt it to, for she laughed. " Lemme go get us something to munch on shall I?" she asked, setting me down at a large dinning room table.

" Kiba! Get down here please!" She yelled as she rummaged through the fridge. I was guessing the Kiba was her son. I heard quick little footsteps from above me, then a little yip from another puppy.

"Yeah! Moms back Akamaru!" A young boys voice shouted from the stairs. Instinctively, I hopped from the seat, and dashed to hide behind Inuzuka-san. I didn't know this voice, and at the particular moment, the image of the slaughtered people was stuck in my mind. I wasn't in the mood for running, shouting people.

Inuzuka-san chuckled, then turned to her son. "Kiba, not so loud, you are scaring her." She said, placing a hand on my head. Kiba, I noted, had two red marks going down his face, right under his eyes. They looked a bit like Inuzuka's, but different. He also had brown hair, that seemed to stick out everywhere.

"Who's that?" He said, sniffing as he got closer to me. I whimpered and ducked further behind Inuzuka-san. Shikoru seemed to sense my fear and growled slightly at the approaching Kiba. "Shikoru? What were you doing out? And why ya growlin'?" He asked confused.

Inuzuka-san stared down at the pup curiously. Then she smiled. "Seems like she has gotten Shikoru tamed. He picked her" She said, wondering how that was possible.

"For real? But she's not in our clan! She cant have the Ibiki bloodline trait!" He said, staring down at me. I shrunk back even more. I didn't like being stared at like an animal.

"Kiba." She said with a slightly warning tone. I found myself being picked up once again, and placed in the chair I abandoned. "For all we know she could have our blood. We don't know all of where out blood went."

All I knew at that moment, was I was confused as hell. There were Shadow clone whatevers, and blood somethings that apparently were normal around here. I was sure my neighborhood or school didn't have either of these. And they especially didn't have slaughters like that. I shivered at the thought of the blood and bodies.

gWe will have to talk with the Hokage , as soon as this mess is sorted out." She said, pulling out a few things from the fridge. "But as of now, Kiba, say hello to Lyra, she'll be living here from now on." I almost laughed when his jaw dropped. I settled for a smirk.

After eating, I was shown to a warm bed, and Shikoru was right there next to me. " Sweet dreams Lyra" Inuzuka said, smiling warmly before she turned out the light. I mumbled a g'night as she left. Again I was falling asleep. I sighed closing my eyes, and stroked Shikoru.

That was the memory of my first night here.

_I don't know what caused me to daydream of that again. _I thought to myself, as I stared up at the sky, or what I could see of it from the gaps in the leaves. I was seventeen now, and just finished a very boring, very 'C' Ranked mission. I wasn't that scared little girl I used to be. That went away in about a year, after I was enrolled into the academy and had my own tough training.

I had been asked several times of where I came from, and I answered them truthfully. But as the years went by, my old life faded. Now I concentrate on learning the newest techniques with Ma, formerly known as Inuzuka-san. It was fun.

Lets just say, I learned a lot in those 9 years. I had even gotten my own pair of marks under my eyes. They where a light violet color. But the most important thing was I learned how to forget my past before then. It was all a blur. But one thing that stayed clear in my mind was the crimson shine of those eyes I saw on my first day here. They still haunted me to this very day.

"_Lyra_!" A deep bark came from my side. I lolled my head over to look at Shikoru. He had grown to. He had grown almost as tall as my shoulder. That in itself was amazing. Ma was guessing he had part wolf somewhere in his genes. He was lean and dangerous looking. And he had the shiniest black fur out of any nin-dog. His eyes where that same color of the tattoos on my face.

"What is it boy?" I asked, scratching him behind his left ear, where I knew he loved it. "_Do you have a odd feeling?" _he asked me in return. Oh yes, I can understand him. It comes with the training I endured. Very handy, very cool.

I did actually. In the pit of my stomach. It felt weird. I wasn't used to this feeling, and it put me on edge. " Yeah." I answered. "And I have a feeling this day is going to get a lot more interesting." I replied with a smirk.

**-END-**


	2. Blue Moon

**Chapter two! :D This one is even longer then the first (Only by like 300 words though ;p )**

** Finally some of the Akatsuki are Shoveled into the depths of my story /Evil laughter\\.  
And we know more and more about Lyra's sister, Claire.  
I hope everyone finds the characters in character. Suigetsu's was hardest, and Tobi and Deidara's was the funniest to me.**

**I wrote the little Prophetic poem that Claire sings at the end. The full poem is: **

**_ From a world of love  
They fell from above.  
_****_Where blood was spilt  
_****_And Ones love has wilt._**

**_ One uses her enemy like a pawn  
And gets caught up in the red Dawn.  
_****_ The other is vengeance and Hate  
_****_From which the other she will bait._**

**_ Soon, soon the Blue Moon will rise,  
Under the dark Starless Skies.  
_****_ Then the two Shall meet once more,  
Standing again in a field of gore._**

**_One will rise and one will fall,  
As could the fate of us all.  
_**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO- _** Blue moon**_

After resting up a bit more, I gather my things in my pack, and prepared to leave, getting comfortable on Shikoru's back.

" Okay boy, lets fly like the wind hmm'?" I asked him. He barked a happy bark. And that's all it was, just a bark. He leapt forwards and dashed off into the trees, obviously enjoying his freedom. The wind rushed through my wicked long hair. It was past my rear, and almost touching my knees. I don't know why I grows so fast, but I love it.

I felt the familiar chakra before I heard her. It was Hinata and Ino. they had become great friends through the years. I tugged on Shikoru's fur, telling him to stop. I waited until they came into view before getting off Shikoru. "Just a moment boy" I calmed, scratching his ears.

"Hinata! Ino! What brings you here?" I asked as they jumped from limb to limb to get to me. Ino held up what could only be a mission scroll.

"Tsunade-sama gave us a very important mission Mutt.," she said while grinning. She knew I hated that Nickname "Rank A" She beamed. Ino always got excited about higher-ranked missions, but she only ever grinned when it was a particularly exciting one. I decided to let her calling me Mutt.

" Hand it over, Blondie, and lemme see!" I said, all but snatching the scroll from her. I opened it, trying not to rip it in my haste to read it.

Mission Rank- A

_Ino, Hinata and Lyra._

_You are to head to the sound village, in disguise of course. We have found out from a reliable source, that Sasuke U. and a group of other Shinobi were spotted there. Not under any circumstance are you to confront Sasuke. Try and find one of the others alone. You are to use any CIVIL manner to get information from them, even seduction. About Sasuke, their plans, anything you can find. This is what you three trained for last summer. Remember that these are S-ranked criminals, and at any moment this mission could turn into an S-ranked one. Be careful, be safe. And Lyra? Your in charge._

_Tsunade._

_P.S **DO NOT **tell Naruto. We don't want a repeat of last time._

My mouth hung open in shock. This was a serious mission. And a fun one. I loved doing missions like these. It just proved women, Shinobi or not, were more strong-willed then men. They were weak to us, physical and mentally when we turned on the charm. And we learned how to do that last summer. I grinned up at the other two. They either grinned, or in Hinata's case, smiled sweetly. We knew what to do.

"Tell me one of you got my stuff?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. They nodded, and Ino handed my purple travel bag. "Lets go!" I said, jumping back onto Shikoru's back. "To Sound kay' boy?" He barked in response and bounded the opposite way we were going before.

About three miles before we hit sound, we all stopped. Since sound was an enemy nation, as far as we were concerned, we had to hide the fact that we were Konoha Ninjas. And no one from the small group of Shinobi we had encountered a mere two hours before wouldn't be saying anything. I made sure of that.

We changed our clothes into ones that didn't really have a distinct Village they belonged to. Our headbands came off, to be safely stashed in our bags. I looked to Shikoru. He nodded. He would use a jutsu to change himself to look like me for the time being. At least until we got to the inn. Then he would stay there while until we needed him. Only a whistle away at all times. And that whistle was around my neck.

We all nodded to each other. We where ready to enter the village. This was were our mission would begin.

_**Suigetsu's point of view. **_

Suigetsu slammed the door of the little house they were staying in. He was boiling over with anger and frustration. Kami, Karin got on his nerves. With her snide remarks about him, and her obvious and rather smutty attempts to seduce Sasuke. Then Sasuke would just get annoyed by their arguing. Usually it lead to one of them storming out. And today it was him. He had to get some air, and a few drinks. Maybe more then a few. Enough to get both of them out of his head.

I looked in the small mirror one more time. My tattoos were gone. At least for the moment. The concealer made sure of that. It was a special blend just for me, that would cover anything without looking like it was there. Because any Shinobi would know that those weren't just for show.

My outfit consisted of A mesh shirt with a green tank top over it. My pants where really Capri's, that stuck to my behind in a most flattering way, and then were baggy until the small drawstring near my knees. I had no weapons on me, or anything that would let them know I was a ninja. I had a silver choker, and bracelet. I looked over at the others.

They were both draped in black, with masks and everything. From their unusual garb, you couldn't even distinguish gender. There hair was also hidden. It was perfect.

We all also sported small mic's in our necklaces and almost invisible earpieces.

"Okay, so do we all know the plan?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. Hinata nodded, but Ino decided to give a recap on the entire thing. Typical Blondie.

"So we go to find our victim" She said with a smirk, pointing at Hinata and herself

"And you and Shikoru hang back until we give you the signal. Then you run out with Shikoru chasing you like a mad dog. And us chasing you to. Hopefully The Victim will try to assist you, then you can try and nab some information."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. " Yes, yes Ino, that's perfect. And remember, Try not to get in a fight with them. Throw a kunai, make some smoke, but DONT attack. Get away." They nodded, and I continued. "Were leaving in," I checked the clock, "20 minuets. That will give us a good few hours to get our victim in sights. Okay. Check your Mic's and earpieces. Stay safe.".

20 minuets and a few humorous comments later, we headed out. "Good luck! "I said throwing a peace sign out before closing the door And watched them sneak out the window. Shikoru fallowed me still looking like my twin.

It wasn't until I got out of the Inn that I was hit with anxiety. Sure I had trained for this, but never had the full effects of this had slapped me in the face before. I could DIE. But that was besides the point. My hands were getting a bit clammy as I made her way towards a large alley. It was nice to have something close to where the others were.

Now we had to wait. That was the worst part, waiting. I stood for a bit, hidden in the shadows, and jumped from foot to foot. I sat down on a semi-clean box and flung a few sticks I found at the opposite wall. Okay, ill admit it. I was bored as hell.

I didnt know how many hours passed, but finally Ino's whispered voice came through the speaker. "Hes here! Not even a minion, Suigetsu! Shit, Mutt, you need to get this right. Run left from where you are."

"Rodger that" I said back and nodded at Shikoru. He nodded back and growled. Playing the part I let out a bloodcurdling scream. "G-good job he l-looked!" I heard Hinata's soft voice. I ran out of the alley, stumbling like any non-ninja would. My eyes were wide and panicked. I saw him some ways up the street. But he was in the shadows of a corner store, like he was hiding. So instead of just running up to him, I dashed up a ladder. "Come get me you guys" I hissed through my necklace. I stumbled on to the roof, and Shikoru easily jumped up after me. "CRAP" I yelled out loud and kept running.

I jumped over the small gap between the two buildings. Now I was on top of the building Suigetsu was under. Hinata appeared in front of me, a Kunai in hand. I yelped and backed towards the spot Suigetsu was near. Ino came seconds later, sporting a Kunai of her own. I pretended not to know the edge was right behind me. Before I fell I switched the necklace speaker on so they would hear me at all times.

My foot slid off of the roof and I tumbled backwards screaming all the way down. This was it, I thought to myself, Its either get caught, or get seriously hurt.

_**Suigetsu's POV**_

Suigetsu's head spun around at the first scream. He instinctively got in the shadows of the small store he was walking by. He glanced around the corner to see a panic-stricken female run out of a alley. But that didn't surprise him, what surprised him was the giant nin-dog hot on her trail. "Shit" He cursed.

She didn't seem to notice him, and instead ran up a ladder. " Damned girl has obviously never fought a nin-dog" He said shaking his head as the dog launched itself onto the roof after her. He ran backwards to see what was happening.

He was shocked even more when the two Shinobi, who looked like they were meant to kill appeared in front of her.

He saw her foot slip, and herself starting to fall. He didn't know if it was from curiosity of why she was being perused, or the fact that she was completely helpless, but he pushed chakra into his feet and jumped forwards and caught her.

**Normal POV**

I landed with a 'oof!' as I found myself cradled bridal style against someone warm and foreign to me. My eyes stayed tightly closed. As I felt the air around me fly by.

When we stopped, I opened my eyes I looked up into the odd violet eyes and the velvety cover of snow white hair in front of me. I flushed slightly at my position.

No sooner had that happened, that I saw a kunai embed itself into the wall behind us. I yelped in surprise, but he shifted to hold me in one arm while he launched a few of his own back at Ino and Hinata. The only thing that kept him from killing them, like he desperately wanted to, was Sasuke's wrath, and the helpless girl clinging to him.

Shikoru howled, and I saw the three of them leap off into other directions.

"A-are they g-gone?" I asked, my voice shaking and breathy. I had to admit, I was good at this. My arms were locked around his neck in a death grip.

Suigetsu looked around for a moment. Then nodded. My grip visibly relaxed. "Why were they chasing you?" he asked his tone not yet nice, but clearly curious.

"My p-parents are the leaders of of a small village north of hear, and w-we came to discuss something, I dont really know what." I explained, my voice still shaky but getting moire normal by the second. "And when we arrived, someone attacked my parents and the few Shinobi they had with them. I was told to run. I did. I made it here, and collapsed this morning. And when I woke up, well, this happened" I said one hand at my lips, which were shaking like I was about to cry.

"Whoa, whoa no tears" He said, his voice sounding harsh, But in reality, he just didn't know how to deal with a crying girl. "How about you come and stay with me and my friends tonight?" He said, and quickly added, "One of them is a girl, even though shes annoying as hell, and she'll lend you some clothes." He said in a rush.

I nodded and looked down at my apparel. Ino and Shikoru had made a good mess of it, covered in dirt and shredded in places. Pretty convening. And pretty revealing. My stomach was showing, and my pants where mostly a waist band with shreds hanging off.

I scrambled out of his hold and stood, pulling my own tattered shirt down so it was a bit more decent.

I didn't even see him remove his own yellow shirt until he gave it to me. "Here, until we get to the place." He said with his head turned. If weren't a Ninja, then I wouldn't have been able to see the small hint of pink that his ears gave off. But I did. I chuckled to myself as I slid into the shirt. It defiantly covered more then my own garb.

I walked over to him and slid one arm to lock with his. My face was down and my other hand still to my lips. It was as if I was asking permission to hold his arm.

If it bothered him, he didn't say anything and simply made his way down the street. Not before long he turned to me. " Um... your current...look, would probably raise a bunch of questions in the Inn, so ill have to carry you to our room" He said, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

I stayed silent, but nodded. He scooped me up and jumped towards the building.

_**Outside Sound. About three miles east.**_

–_**-**_

"Sempai! Sempai! Deidara-sempai!" A rather childish sing-song voice came from a man who looked anything but.

"Damn-it Tobi, Shut the hell up, un!" An irritated Deidara snapped. Angry, he threw a small clay spider at Tobi. "Katsu!" he hissed, watching the explosion with a smile.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHH" Tobi yelled as he was thrown backwards into a tree. " Deidara-sempai! Tobi is a good boy! Don't hurt Tobi"

"Then shut up, un!" The still angry S-class Shinobi barked, as they headed toward Sound. He rambled on in his thoughts. _Fucking cant believe HES my partner. Damn Tobi needs to act more like a criminal, not a four-year-old. _He Huffed in annoyance.

"So Sempai, " Tobi said, ignoring the angry waves coming off of the blond next to him. "Why are Tobi and Sempai looking for Itachi-san's brother?" He asked stupidly.

"TOBI!" Deidara yelled. "Just...shut up, un. Please" He said, not wanting to risk another explosion, for they were getting closer to Sound.

"Okay, since Sempai said please, Tobi will not talk" He said, continuing his skip-like walk down the dirt path.

Deidara sighed with relief. Maybe now he could think.

"Hey Sempai?"

_**Oshiro Inn ( Sound)**_

Back in the small room, Ino gushed. "How in Hell did we get so lucky? Though, I didn't even get to hit him once." She pouted. "And damn did The mutt score. We know their here, and have to stay here for a while at least. We will know what they do, And we will know how many other Shinobi they have!"

Hinata nodded quickly. "And h-honestly, I wasn't s-sure how he w-would react" She admitted shyly. .

"That's fine, cuz' Shes with him and we can hear her. Now all I have to do is write the report up and send it off with Shikoru and you to Tsunade-sama." Ino flinched as he growled at her, obviously not liking her plan

Ino shook her head in disagreement. "Im sorry Shikoru, but I have to stay here. What if she needs my help for something?" She asked the angry dog-nin.

Hinata nodded reluctantly, not looking at her directly.

"Hey, We'll be fine. " Ino said,petting his head. Shikoru just barked, putting his paws on her lap.

_**Team Hebi's Hideout **_

I looked nervously over at the staring red-head girl, messing with the hem of Suigetsu's shirt. Quite frankly I wasn't to keen on her dirty looks. What was worse was the scrutinizing looks I got from Sasuke.

"You cant blame me for bringing her here" He said looking at the pair of them, "She was totally helpless, and you can even look at her with your 'special eyes' Sasuke, she hardly has any chakra, and Hardly trained, no offense" He added, nodding my way. "And you keep telling me not to kill things" He added.

"Non taken" I said quietly under the gaze of the three people in the room.

Sasuke stared at her. She looked so much like the girl from 5 years ago, the little one who was hyper way to often for his liking. But there were a few key differences. The nervous girl in front of him was missing the two soft violet slashes down her cheeks, and her hair was a bit lighter. Different. But the same. "Whats your name?" He asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

I jumped at the sudden noise. "Claire" I answered, using my long-lost sisters name. "Claire Azure" A slight pain in my heart was the only real reminder I had of her.

"So can she at least stay the night?" Suigetsu pleaded. He sounded like he sort of cared now. "I mean I need some other sort of conversation other then Karin" He added, and grinned as he watched the Red-head fume.

"Hn'" He answered, and Suigetsu smiled. "Karin, can she barrow a few of your things?" He asked.

That was apparently all the red-head could take. "No Suigetsu she cant! Im not going to have some other little bit-"

"Karin" Sasuke interrupted looking at her in a way I wouldn't wish upon anyone.

She flinched back. "Hai, Sasuke-kun" She answered defeated. Suigetsu smirked, and Karin all but dragged me to another room. Once inside, she slammed the door.

" Look I'm only being nice because Sasuke-kun is here and hurt, and I don't want to anger him, But listen here, if you make one wrong mo-"

This time I interrupted her. "I'm not interested in Sasuke like you are" I whispered, for our own ears. She gave me a quizzical look, then smiled. A small blush tainted her cheeks.

"Then we'll get along just fine." She stated, streighting her glasses and pulling out a few garments for me to wear.

"Do you mind if I use your shower?" I asked, taking the clothes without looking at them. She nodded and I headed into the small bathroom. It was nice. A decent shower, a mirror, and sink. The normal works. I turn the shower on full blast, but cold first. The roar of it hitting the tub made hearing myself almost impossible.

"Ino, Hinata?" I whispered, keeping my voice as low as possible.

"Lyra!" Ino's voice rushed to me through the tiny ear piece. "Goody. Okay. Wassup?"

* * *

I rolled my eyes. "I have seen Sasuke. It looks like hes hurt. He can move far right now." I explained, turning the water hot," You need to tell Tsunade-sama now. No messengers, you have to take it to her. Or get Shikoru to. Two weeks here at the most. Gotta go, over and out" I hissed, and took out the ear piece so I wouldn't hear any of her arguments. I set it next to the necklace. With a sigh, I undressed, set the concealer for my Marks out, for I had hidden it under my chest bindings and stepped into the steaming depths of the shower.

Ino sat and stared at Hinata and Shikoru. "You guys need to book it." She said, as she Finished writing the letter to Tsunade-sama. "This needs to get there tomorrow, we don't know how long Lyra can stay there." She said, wrapping up the letter and handing it to the pale-eyed girl.

"A-alright Ino-san, Well be going." Hinata said with a big smile. "And don't worry L-lyra-san knows what shes doing" She waved and jumped out the small window, Shikoru right behind her.

* * *

"I know" Ino said flopping down on the small mattress. "I just hope no one else dose" (A/N: Ohhhh foreshadowing. I do love this literary device ;3)

I stepped out of the shower some time later, with a clean face and the refreshing scent of vanilla covering my body. I rubbed my hand on the now fogged mirror, and scowled. I had such a boy-ish frame. Small, and slim all over with a small amount in the chest department. "Frikin genes " I said, throwing a black tank top and leggings that Karin had _oh so kindly_ given to me. I looked down and scrunched up my nose. It looked like I was going to steal something. I picked up a flowing lavender skirt, one that Karin had obviously never worn, and put it on over my leggings.

_Perfect. All the freedom of a skirt, without the fear that its going to blow up and show the world your junk._ I thought with a goofy grin. Always the comic.

Rolling my eyes at myself, I bound up my chest. It was only because Ino had thought it would be funny to slice up my bra. Sighing, I slipped the tank top on over the bandages.

After I finished getting dressed, and putting on the all-important concealer on my Marks(And hiding again, might I add), I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel drying my long hair. I almost ran right into Suigetsu.

"O-oh, Hi" I said, my cheeks flushing. It was all a charade really, the stutter the blush. But his wasn't. And I had to stop myself from grinning.

"Yo," He said trying to sound indifferent and uncaring.

"Thank you" I said looking down, "for convincing the dark haired man to let me stay for a while" I fumbled with a scarlet brush Karin had left for me. It got stuck in a tangle of knots near my chin. I scowled at it, and heard a chuckle.

* * *

"No problem," he said, taking the brush from me. "Your harmless. You can hardly brush your own hair" He mocked. I scowled, but righted my expression. He was an S-class criminal, not one for teasing and jokes. I stood stock-still as he ran the brush through my hair.

Later that night, I lounged on the small couch, feigning sleep. My hair was strewn across the arm of it, pooling on the carpeted floor. I could hear several voices talking in hushed tones. Yet again, I had Ma and Shikoru to thank for this, My hearing was impeccable.

"So what now Sasuke-kun?" Karin's voice purred in an attempt to be sexy. I could see Suigetsu rolling his eyes in my head.

"Yeah what do we do after you've healed?" He asked, reminding Karin of his presence. I heard an irritated huff from said Red-head.

"Knock it off you two" Sasuke said, his voice slicing through the tension and anger. "In a weeks time, we will head out again. My search for Itachi is not over yet. I will kill him this time" He declared. Silence met his response, I don't even know If I was breathing.

Groaning, seemingly in my sleep, I shifted positions on the couch. I could feel their eyes on me.

"Well you were right about one thing Suigetsu," Karin said looking my way "She dosen't have hardly any chakra."

Suigetsu smirked, "And neither dose she try, and fail miserably might I add, to seduce the leader of her team" He taunted.

Karin nearly exploded. She stood and started punching Suigetsu while he laughed. I heard a sigh coming from Sasuke. As Suigetsu dodged, he failed to see the back of the couch. As he plowed into it, it tipped over, spilling me out with a yelp as I hit the floor.

I groaned again and looked up sleepily at Karin, who was leaning over me now. "Yue-chan?" I mumbled sleepily. As I rubbed my eyes, I looked at Karin again. "Oh sorry Karin-san." I said yawning. She shrugged. Brushing it off.

"Who's Yue-chan? " Suigetsu asked. "Shes my friend, and the person Oka-san told to protect me. I don't know if shes still alive" I finished sadly. I started thinking of different things that made me sad or angry, knowing that Karin could since if I was lying by my chakra shifting. But with all the sad and angry thoughts changing it as well, it was like a dog trying to find a certain scent in a perfume shop. To muddled.

I saw Karin nod to Sasuke, as if to tell him I was speaking the truth.

" 'sokay Claire-san" Karin said, and rubbed my back. She liked the way 'Claire's' Chakra felt. Bright, warm and full of life, despite the sadness there.

I nodded Sniffling. All-in-all, it was a very long day. But the next day wouldn't get any better either. I was sure of it. Tomorrow, I had to find a way to get out of here. I started going through different plans mentally.

* * *

LOCATION: UNKNOWN Around midnight;

A small girl waltzed out of the wide mouth of a cave, looking up at the night sky. She reached her dainty looking hands upwards, framing the crescent moon with her slim fingers.

"_Soon, soon the Blue moon shall rise_" The soft voice sang. It had a fullness that seemed to blend into the night, drawing out the creatures who used the dark for their own advantage. " _Under the dark, starless skies_." The rustle of bracken told her that her pack was near, listening to her " _Then the two shall meet once more_._ Standing again in a field of gore." _She finished the line, and tilted her head up and let out an inhuman howl. The demon eyes of several wolves stared at her, their yellow gaze fallowing her hands to look at the moon.

She cut off her earthy howl to look at the rest of her pack. "Soon." She said her voice filled with longing. "Ill see her again. Ill see the coward that left me in the bloody mess of a town for scavengers to devour." She spat, anger taking over her voice. Her voice was that of someone way beyond her years "But you, You lovely little creatures." She said hugging one of the large beasts to her. It towered over her small thirteen-year-old frame. "You saved me. Raised me. And now I shall help you and myself in the process. Tell me Kyla" She said, looking into the yellow gleam of an older she-wolf. "When again shall this day arise?" She asked.

The old wolf, known as Kyla turn to her with a toothy grin." Only a moon after the snow melts, little Kay-lar" She said, using the name she adopted from the demon-wolves.

"Excellent." She said and thanked her. "Now, Fell, stay with me den-mate." She said, leaping with wild yelp onto her den-mates back. They grew up together and she often consoled in him.

She stroked his fur, talking to her more then himself. "I will get that bitch." She said using language unfit for someone her age. "She deserted me. But you Fell, You love me don't you?" She asked, playing with his ear. He turned his head so she could see her reflection in his big eyes. Wild was clearly written on her face, and her eyes most of all. They were no longer a warm brown. They turned the same color as the demon wolves.

"Im coming Big sis" She said, tugging at Fell's fur. "Watch your back. Claire is coming home!"


	3. Out of the Frying Pan

** THIRD CHAPTER ALREADY?  
Wow, i really am booking it ;D  
**** This chapter has Some more Akatsuki. And is anyone else seeing the unavoidable attack coming on? I am~!  
And Oh geeze sometimes I scare myself with how evil I make Claire. Keep reading as the plot unfurls !**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO. But if I did,,... /Evilsmile**

CHAPTER THREE- _**Out of the Frying pan and into the Frikin' Volcano.**_

I awoke in one of the oddest of places the next morning. The first thing I noticed was that my neck was cramping and my back ached. As I moved I pressed against something wooden and stiff. A windowsill. I had fallen asleep in three S-class criminals presence. In a windowsill. I had the urge to find the nearest brick wall and bang my head in.

Then I noticed the blanket that someone had used to cover me up. Confused I stood up, stretching out my sore muscles. My eyes flickered to a small note that fluttered to the floor.

_**Me and that idiot went to get some supplies. We'll be back soon. If Sasuke needs anything get it for him. **__**DONT TRY ANYHTING WITH MY SASUKE-KUN!**_

_**~Karin.**_

I chuckled at the note and Karin's hatred of Suigetsu. But instantly I thought they were stupid. Leaving a stranger with their leader. But I thought again. This was S_asuke_. If I tried anything I would most likely end up in a bloody mess on the floor. And the walls. Maybe even the couch. I shuddered and tossed the note in a little bin.

I decided to keep to myself until the other came back. I poked my head out the door, and looked around for the dark-haired male. Satisfied, I tiptoed to the small bowl of fruit on the table. Grabbing two apples, I turned to make a quick get-away.

And nearly crashed into and injured S-class criminal.

"S-sorry" I stuttered, my acting once again kicking in and almost saving my life. I looked down at my hands.

"Hn'" He grunted before stepping around me and to the bowl himself. I turned to look at his retreating form. He was limping from an injury on his left side. If I only had a weapon and Shikoru I would have taken him down. Shaking my head I waltzed back to the room and sat at my windowsill.

Plans raced through my head. Was I to say I wanted to go down to a river and think? No. Hes not stupid. I needed something that sounded like me. Or well, like the me I was acting.

I sighed. I was in for a long day of thinking.

BACK IN KONOHA~

A panting and flustered Hinata all but barged into the hokage's office. Shikoru was at her side panting.

"Hinata-san?" Shizune siad, leading the girl to a chair. "Arn't you supposed to be in Sound with Lyra and Ino? Whats Shikoru doing here?" She streamed off questions.

"Shizune" Tsunade said, in one of her good, sober moods. Shizune backed off and nodded. "Hinata, What brings you two here?" She asked.

Hinata gasped out " I-ino-san said t-to ….G -give this" She said still panting. She pulled out the scroll and handed it to The Hokage. As she read it , her eyes widened.

"Shizune!" She barked out. The secretary jumped up at her voice

"Yes?" She chirped.

" Go get Team Gai, as well and th ANBU." She said a smile coming to her lips. This was more then she expected from Lyra and her team. But like before, She has outdone herself. "We are getting Uchiha Sasuke back."

* * *

I was almost giddy. I had come up with a rather good plan if I do say so myself! That night, when I went to take a shower, I informed Ino on it.

"Ino your going to hate me" I whispered as I grinned.

"Lyra!" She nearly yelled. " Kami, I though you were dead." She breathed.

"No but your going to wish I was. You need to Dye your hair" I said. I had to cover the ear piece with a towel while she ranted off.

"Why!" She finally huffed after an very colorful stream of profanities.

"You need to come get me from here. Bring the money pouch to. And keep you hair down. Dye it black or brown. We're on the fourth floor of the little inn on the south side. Dont call me Lyra, I'm Claire here. Lyra out." I said switching both instruments off.

I sighed as I leaned against the windowsill once again, my damp hair trailing down the wall. I looked like I was extremely sad and longed from my home. Perfect. None of them have bothered to talk to me since I sat here.

When I was walking around the little apartment, I sulked. I was polite and kind, but sulking. And they saw it. Suigetsu gave me these I-care-but-then-again-I-dont- looks, and Karin tried a few times to smile at me. Sasuke was, well he was Sasuke. I don't know if he cares about anything. Maybe he used to. Who knows.

Ino came later that evening. I felt her presence first surprisingly. But I soon noticed Sasuke tense up at the oncoming chakra. Karin and Suigetsu fallowed suite, looking out a window.

"Whats wrong?" I asked softly. Sasuke looked at me with now- crimson eyes. It took all of my will to not scream. But now at least I can say my fear was real. I despised those eyes.

"Someone is coming." He answered gruffly. I looked out a window to see a woman with shoulder-length black-brown hair. Only when I looked into her eyes could I tell whom it was.

"Yue-chan!" I all but screeched. I saw 'Yue' jump from that building to a little overhang below the window.

In a clumsy rush, I opened the window, cursing when I hit my pinky finger. I seemed not to notice the other three shinobi as I embraced 'Yue'.

"Shush, shush Claire-sama" She said in a lower pitch then I was used to from her. I squeezed her once more and let her go. She looked completely different. None of them would recognize her by sight alone. But Sasuke might if he looks at her Chakra long enough.

"Yue-chan, These three helped me out when the bad ninja chased me" I told her, sounding rather childish.

"Then I see I am in their debt" She said and bowed formaly to them. " Here, please take this in honor of my gratitude." She said in the odd low voice. She pulled out a small pouch that seemed to be bulging with coins. Suigetsu's eyes would have popped out if Karin hadn't elbowed him. Apparently they were running low on cash.

Trying to hurry up our departure, I to bowed in thanks. "Thank you three so much. I wish you a swift recovery and a nice journey. " I said pleasantly. 'Yue' Picked me up and leapt out the door.

I swear I almost whooped with joy the second I was out of there. " Blondie, do you know just how much I wanted to get out of there?" I asked.

She grinned. "About as much as you owe me for doing this to my hair!" she said jokingly.

"Sorrehh!" I wailed, clinging to her comically. We weren't far enough away to let me use my own chakra. Said chakra had been carefully concealed since the first day. I felt like I was going to explode.

About twenty minuets later, she put me down. "There Mutt, you can run on your own now" She sneered.

I stuck my tongue out at her and waggled my rear. Geeze I missed annoying her.

"Anywho" I chuckled as she steamed. " I swear, I hit the jackpot of unsuspecting S-class criminals." I gushed out while we dashed out into the forest.

"Tell me later, when we set up camp" She said, using all of her energy to run. I on the other hand, seemed to have an unlimited supply of energy as I purposefully ran in zig-zags.

I stopped as I felt two very Familiar chakra's coming forward. One was way in front of the other. "Ino" I said, letting her know what I felt. "We have comp-AH!" I was stopped by a furry mess trucking into me. I slammed into the ground with an 'oof!'.

I was also almost drowned by a tickling pink tongue. "Shikoru!" I squealed and hugged him. "Now let me up you great lump!" I said and shoved him of my small frame. He still wagged his tail excitedly around me, and I looked at Hinata, who, along with Ino, were laughing.

"Okay. How about camp for tonight?" Ino said, pulling out a scroll that would bring us out sleeping bags. She made several hand signs and with a puff of smoke, three sleeping bags were laying rolled up before her.

As we set out little camp, I gushed. "I swear, Sasuke has lost his grip a bit. Not to mention the other two." I said as I smoothed out wrinkles on my bag. " Sasuke is hurt, so hes not going anywhere. If I had a weapon here, and backup, I would have had the guts to take him on. Even with the Uchiha trait."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Suuure" She smirked. We laughed.

* * *

A blue-eyed shadowed shape drawled on to the other equally shadowed poele around him.

"We sensed four decent shinobi coming out from sound, un. " The voice said. " And when Tobi got a closer look, un, he heard them talking about Uchiha Sasuke." He said, spitting out the name with venom. From across the odd room he could see familiar red eyes narrow.

"Interesting." A shape with odd ringed eyes said. "Kisame, Itachi. You are closest. Go to Deidara and Tobi's aid. Get the information you need. Then dispose of them as you see fit." He said, ending the psychic connection between the members.

The blonde member opened his eyes, and saw a orange swirled mask in his face.

"THE HELL UN?" He yelled, and thanked Kami they were far away from the targets. "Tobi! What did I say about personal space un!" He barked, rubbing his temples.

"Sorry Sempai! Tobi is a good boy" Tobi quickly said shielding himself from the angry blonds wrath.

Deidara sighed. "Never mind, yeah. Itachi and Kisame will be here soon un." He told the childish man in front of him.

"Yay! Tobi likes to see Kisame-san!" He chirped up with joy. "Oh, Itachi-san to" He added sheepishly. Then he asked " So sempai? Who are we killing this time?"

* * *

The sound of people screaming was like the tinkling of sweet little bells to Claire. She stopped what she was doing momentarily just to relish in the sound of it. Around her, the pack of deadly demon wolves attacked people left and right. Young and old. It didnt matter to them, so long as they were eliminated.

Claire snorted in laughter as a shinobi came up, dual swords in hand. He ran at her, rage of his fallen comrades clear in his eyes. She flipped back easily and watched his frustrated expression change to fear as she landed in front of him. In a flash she was rgiht next to him, gripping his wrist.

"Its not nice to point those things at me, Oto-sama" She said, mocking him with her childish voice and calling him 'Father'. His face twisted with rage and he lunged at her again, managing to nick her shoulder. Her expression went serious fast.

Growling, she stalked around him, like she had seen her Family do so many times before. He fallowed her movements, eying her warily. When he slipped up and looked at another person being slaughtered, Claire moved.

Instantly she was at his throat. She needed no weapons, only her teeth. She tore into his flesh and tasted sweet blood as he fell dead to the ground. She stood, wiping blood from her lips. This village was now the Wolves again.

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhh bloody mess eh? **

**I know Team Hebi seems a bit OOC, but don't worry! I made it that way for a reason. We all konw Sasuke isn't THAT stupid**

**Read and Review! And Please tell me any suggestions you have.**


	4. Caught

**Woohoo! Yet another chapter. This one has lots of action, as will the next one.**

** I DON'T OWN NARUTO, For the last frikkin' time. .**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR- _Caught..._**

Two cloaked figures stepped into the mouth of the large cave. One was clearly bigger then the other, in height and width. They both had straw hats with little strips of paper hanging off of them.

"Its about time you got here, yeah." An irritated voice came from the blond, Deidara.

"Whatever" A deep masculine voice rumbled, taking off his hat to reveal blue skin and dark beady eyes.

"Hn" Another voice grunted, fallowing the movements of his partner. Under his hat, dark hair was shown, along with crimson eyes.

Just then a to-excited voice speared through the cave. "Itachi-san! Kisame-san!" A orange masked Tobi popped out of nowhere to greet the fellow members of the association.

"Tobi! Shut up, un!" Deidara snapped an resisted the urge to bash him upside the head.

"Where are the girls Deidara." Itachi's voice said, getting straight to the point.

Deidara sighed. "Fallow me, yeah."

* * *

I looked up into the cloudy sky and almost yelled. "Why, oh why Kami, dose it have to rain?" I asked, shaking a fist at the sky.

I heard Ino snort, "Come on Mutt, maybe if we hurry we'll outrun it" She said but I could see the doubt that flickered in her eyes as she looked up at the dark rumbling clouds.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going " I muttered, getting my pack and flinging myself onto Shikoru's back. "Come on boy! We're going home!" I yelped as he sprinted through the trees. I could see blurs of green and brown. The wind lashed my hair out behind me and I whooped in happiness. I could easily see Ino and Hinata running next to us, smiles planted even on the shy girls face. We were going home!

* * *

Sasuke gathered almost all of his things up, packing them into his small bag. He felt Suigetsu walk in.

"Sasuke? Why are you packing?" He asked, clearly confused. He looked, more like glared, in his direction. Before he could say anything, Karin appeared in the room as well, her bag already packed.

"Because, you idiot, She was a spy." Karin said, wanting to knock his head against something hard.

Suigetsu gaped. "But she was telling the truth!" He yelled, Turning towards Karin.

"Suigetsu. Did you see any wounds on her?" Sasuke asked her. He merely stood there, mouth agape.

"That bitch" He hissed, angry that he had been played. "When did you guys know?" He asked sheepishly.

"There is no village north of here." Sasuke replied.

Suigetsu ground his teeth together. "So what, are we going to go after her?" He asked, vengeance clear in his violet eyes.

Sasuke shook his head, while Karin spoke, "Nope, were just leaving ahead of schedule. We heard about a village that was almost completely demolished" She absentmindedly ran a hand down the straight half of her hair, "We think its the Akatsuki, therefore, Sasuke-kun's brother." Shee finished, looking to Sasuke.

"Hn" He huffed and left the building out of the window and heading in the direction of the ruined city.

* * *

Claire sat, leaning against Fell's flank as she snacked upon a golden apple. She looked at the Chaos around her. She giggled to herself, bringing the packs attention to her.

"Dont you think this is fabulous Kyla?" She asked the older wolf. Kyla merely nodded her head. Claire stuck one foot in the air, just for the hell of it. "Oh I do think I'm having a bit to much fun, huh Fell?"

Fell rolled his big yellow eyes. "So long as the humans here are gone, you may have as much fun as you please sister." He replied, his deep voice tickling her ear.

She squeaked with giggles. She then flung herself at fell, tackling him. They rolled around for several minuets, playing, until he pinned her down.

"oof!" She huffed. Looking up at the furry muzzle.

"Sister, you need to get stronger." He said, a playful look in his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" She said, then, quicker then he could react, she pulled her feet up and pushed them into his chest, throwing him off of her. "I win!" She shouted.

Several ears pricked up at a faraway sound, and Claire herself felt three very interesting people sprinting this way. " Ohh my day just got funner!" she laughed, clapping her hands together.

* * *

I felt them a few moments before I saw a flash of black, along with crimson. Shikoru halted, as did the others.

"Guys" Ino's voice croaked, clearly fearful. I looked to her and nodded. I leapt from Shikoru's back to stand with them, Kunai in hand.

"We know your here. Come out already!" I shouted. Two figures dressed in those odd black cloaks appeared. One was blond, and one had an odd orange mask. "Akatsuki" I hissed. I glanced at the others to see both already had weapons and jutsus forming.

"Well at least she knows us, un" A masculine voice came from the Blond , I though it was a girl.

"Tobi sees a puppy Sempai!" The other one pipped up. I scrunched my face up in curiosity as to why the orange masked one sounded like a four-year-old.

Shikoru growled, and I echoed the sound deep in my throat. "What to you want?" I snapped, my voice harsh.

"Thats simple, yeah. We want to know about the little Uchiha brat, un" He supplied. I could tell there was a lot of hatred in his voice at the name 'Uchiha'.

"And why in hells burning flames do you think we will tell you, _yeah."_ She mocked. She heard Tobi giggle.

"Ohhhh Sempai, she got you~!" The voice sang. It appeared as if her was dancing around. The blond, who at the time I had to admit he looked an awful lot like Ino from far away, seemed to explode as he threw several bird-shaped things at us. We all jumped back into the trees, and watched as small explosions took place.

"Oh this will be fun." I said sarcastically as the smoke billowed around them. Shrapnel flew all around, cutting into my arm. I looked for the others, wiping the blood from my hand on my pants.

I saw Ino clutching her arm from a few tree's away. I could see the blood dripping its way down to her fingers. Quickly, I jumped to her. "Take my stuff and go." I said and threw my bag with all the written information on Team Hebi. She gave me a look and opened her mouth in protest.

I cut her off. "I don't care Ino, this is my order. Take Hinata and Shikoru. We need to get these to Tsunade-sama." I saw the indecision in her eyes. "GO" I barked and she jumped back. I soon saw Hinata and Shikoru fallowing. He looked back and whined. I smiled at him.

Fat rain drops of water began pouring from the sky. I welcomed the coolness of the pouring water. I guess The sky will cry my tears for me.

I refused to look at Shikoru again. I knew I could die, hell they were Akatsuki, I would be surprised if I didn't. But Ino and the others needed some time. And boy would I buy them some.

As the dust settled around me, with help from the rain, I grabbed two kunai from my case, holding them in one hand. The other hand was ready to defend me if needed. Water dripped from my forehead, onto my eyelashes. I blinked them away.

Squinting at the ground below me, I saw two shaded figures. Focusing on them, I launched my kunai, one per target.

My eyes widened as two other kunai, from my left, intercepted my own. I growled lowly. _Damn, there are more of them._ I thought bitterly. _I should have felt them._

I glanced to my left. One other. Long, dark hair. He was to far away from me to detect anything else about him.

"Why don't you just tell us, yeah?" Deidara asked, obviously bored with the idea of fighting me. "And maybe you'll die quick, un" He finished with a smirk up at me.

"Not on your life, Barbie" I retorted. Before he could so much as get angry I was attacking. "Shikyaku no Jutsu!" I shouted, falling onto all fours.

In a matter of seconds, my finger and toenails grew to a frightening length. My canines fallowed suite son after. My eyes seemed to narrow, getting more feral like the rest of me.

I grinned wickedly as I ran wolf-like towards Deidara. In this form, my speed was greatly increased, along with my strength, and endurance. _Man!, Its good to be an Inuzuka. _ I thought to myself as I leapt at him.

Deidara moved, but not before I got a handful of cloak. I shook out the black material, and spun on two legs. I immediately ducked when another clay bird flew my way. Before I could take another step, I was blown forwards. I growled louder this time, for my back had two long gashes from splintered wood. The rain stung the two wounds, and i could see a small pink-ish puddle around me.

"Ohhhh~. Deidara-sempai! She's like a puppy!" The excited voice said from my right. I flinched and turned, clawing the arm of the annoying member. Tobi jumped back with a yelp of pain. "But Tobi is a good boy!"

While I was distracted, a kunai planted itself into my shoulder. More pain. I pulled out the kunai with a hiss, and looked for the one responsible. My eyes took in the lower half of his face.

I knew better then to stare into the eyes of the monster in front of me. I knew his face only to well. Keeping my eyes away from his, I ran full speed at him. This time, my aim was more revenge then buying-time.

But I wasn't prepared for the fourth person to slam into me, shooting me through a small tree. I slid painfully to a stop some fifty feet away. The skin on my left arm and left was bloodied and torn from the harsh ground. But still, I stood. Ignoring the sering pain in my body, I quickly dashed towards Deidara, who was forming some sort of explosive, once again.

He tried to strike me this time, the metal glint of his Kunai sparkling in my eye. I ducked my head from a near-certain decapitation and bit into his arm. He roared in pain as he fell beneath me. Though I was a great deal smaller then him, I had the extra strength from my jutsu. One of my clawed hands was holding down his other arm. My clawed feet were on his thighs. Basically he wasn't able to move very well.

I released his arms from my teeth as my other hand replaced it. _Okay, now to keep him here. They wont leave him with a threat to go after the others. _I thought quickly.

"Get off, un!" Deidara screamed. I bared my teeth at him and growled lowly. He was quiet. I tried not to think about my own blood that dripped from my shoulders and back. I noticed a few drops falling onto Deidara's face.

"Puppy-chan! Puppy-chan needs to get off of Sempai!" The orange masked freak practically skipped over. He reached a hand down towards me. Thinking quickly I bit into Deidaras throat. Not hard enough to kill, but enough to know I meant business.

I felt him swallow beneath my jaws ( Which is totally gross for your information) . "Tobi, un. Don't come closer, I want to keep my head, yeah" He said in almost a whisper.

I took this time to look at the other two. Itachi stood there, a frown on his face. Nothing out of the usual there. The blue freak was laughing though. It was confusing.

"Hey little girly, "He said to me, "I would best let him go." He pulled his sword off his back and took a step forwards.

I bit down harder and growled. Deidara yelped, and I smirked the best I could at the moment. _I have them exactly where I want them._ I practically sung in my head. Kisame stopped, not wanting to be the cause of the death of a fellow member.

The blood from the four wounds in Deidara's neck had begun to cut off my air supply, so I lapped some of it up. He stiffened visibly. I huffed a single laugh. I was expecting something like that.

What I wasn't expecting was the kick to my stomach. It felt like I had swallowed one of the Clay bombers birds. I let out a choked cry, releasing Deidara's throat. Three things happened at almost simultaneously.

I flew into the air from the kick, which I found out was from Tobi surprisingly. I felt several sharp pains in my right arm. I suspected they were kunai. Then I felt another bone-crushing kick to my shoulder. I was flung across many branches, only to end up making a painful splash. I had landed in a lake.

For several heartbeats, I didn't know anything but the radiating pain all around me. Then the burn in my chest told me I needed air. I swam up, ignoring the way the water turned redder with each movement. When my head broke the surface, I gulped in air almost desperately. I looked around. I felt them, but I didn't _see_ them. Thats what scared me.

When I felt a certain one under me, I didn't have time to react. I let out a short yelp as I was pulled under the water by one strong blue arm. By now my jutsu had dispersed, leaving me at my normal strength once again. The arm restricted my movements greatly. I was only able to thrash around,and kick my feet. Thinking I would have smirked if I wasn't dying form lack of oxygen, I placed one careful kick to a certain...area, on the blue man. I was let go instantly, and I broke the surface once more.

Now I could see them. They were looking at me. One stoic and unmoving. One jumping from foot to foot, worrying about his 'Sempai'. The third one was holding his bleeding neck, and glaring.

Quickly, to avoid Kisame, I swam to the edge, grabbing onto dirt and roots. But as I started to pull myself up, I was hit with the blunt of Kisame's Samehada. The ground seemed to rush up and slam into me. I felt the remains of my chakra slip away, as was my consciousness.

I saw a certain blond's smirk before my world went black.

* * *

Deidara watched as the girl flew off of him, and then as a certain orange-masked companion kick her once more in the shoulder. He grinned in satisfaction.

He hauled himself to his feet, and assessed his injuries. Five punctures in each of his limbs, and four in his throat. He put a hand to his bleeding neck and took it away. It was soaked with blood.

"Damn, any further then that would have been the last of me, un" He whispered to himself. He jumped from limb to limb, going to watch the battle.

He saw her head break the surface for the first time, and as she looked wildly around, he saw Kisame's figure in the water. Her yelp of surprise only made him grin more. But his grin was gone when she came up a minuet after, and began to swim towards the shore.

"Sempai? Are you okay?" Asked the anxious voice from behind him.

"Shuddup Tobi, yeah!" He hissed. His attention went back to the girl as she gripped the bank. He was about to send an exploding bird her way when Kisame hit her with the blunt of Samehada. He saw her body slam against the bank, and she looked up helplessly in their direction. He smirked again as he eyes closed and her head lolled to the side.

"Damn, this little girly has guts I'll admit that." He said as he sat down. He needed a little breather from a certain girls kick. "Can I kill her please?" He said with a wicked grin at Itachi. Deidara had to wonder just how sadistic he was sometimes. Sure he enjoyed a good slaughter, but it was no fun if they weren't awake.

"No, we still need the information" He said simply. He looked at the unconscious girl, and grabbed hold of what was left of the back of her shirt, he moved her away from the water. Deidara guessed that it was to prevent her from drowning.

"How are we going to get Girly-chan back to the hideout?" Tobi asked, bending down to poke at her cheek.

Three different gazes fell upon Deidara at almost the same time. He opened his mouth to shout something, but thought better of it. He snapped his jaws closed and muttered very colorful words.

He stuck his hand into his clay bag, and began the construction on a bird. Having completed it, he placed it on the ground, and preformed several hand signs. In a puff of smoke, the bird grew several times its own size. Deidara hopped on, and the bird grabbed the unconscious girl in its clay talons. He soared upwards.

* * *

Ino, Hinata and Shikoru stopped, after almost an hour of running. (A/N- Belive it or not, thats about how long the battle was.) They were all panting and trying to catch their breath.

Ino noticed that Shikoru kept looking back, no matter how fast he was going. They all did. They were waiting for their friend to come running through the trees, smile wide on her face. She would be bloody, but alive, telling them an outrageous story of how she single-handedly killed some Akatsuki.

But they knew that wasn't true.

"Hinata-chan" Ino huffed, looking to the Raven-haired girl. She had several veins around her eyes. Her Byakugan was activated. "Is anyone coming?" She asked hesitantly. She wanted to, but at the same time, she didn't want to know what had happened to her friend.

Hinata looked back, her eyes narrowing. She saw four huge chakra signatures, along with one, almost invisible one. All but one were unfamiliar to her. She also noted that they were going west from where they had met. All of them. He eyes widened and she gasped.

"What what is it?" Ino asked while Shikoru barked.

"Th-their leaving." She said quietly. She turned to her other companions, The veins were gone. "And they took Lyra too"

* * *

** :D How did you like it? Well, if you hit that handy-dandy review button, you can tell me :3**

** and if you have any Questions or Suggestions, ill make sure to put my answer in the next chapter. **

**Thanks~**


	5. Old and New Friends

**Yay! Another chapter. I loved writing this one, and it has quite a bit of interesting information in it~!  
And i would like to Thank TheOriginalGloryGirl For reviewing. And i hope you enjoy the rest of my story as well :D**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 5- Old and New Friends **_

Three ninja sped through the trees, using each branch as leverage to get to the next one. There wasn't a sound as they past, not a leaf moved out of place. It was painfully obvious they were very skilled.

A particular red-head stopped, landing soundlessly on the ground. She felt something disturbing in the direction they were headed. There were at least fifteen large chakra sources, and another that made her blood run cold.

"Karin?" A voice sounded next to her. "What is it?"

She spun around to face the white-haired male. Then she looked over her shoulder at the other male that had stopped to see what was the matter. She took in a breath and began to explain.

"Up ahead, I'm guessing in that town that were heading to "She explained looking between both the males, "There are multiple Large chakra signatures. As large as the Akatsuki." As she said these words, the raven-haired male's eyes narrowed and turned a deep crimson.

"But, they're different, Weird, almost animal." She explained with her brows scrunched in concentration. "And one is..." she trailed off lost for words.

"What do you think we should do Sasuke?" The white-haired male asked their leader. He grabbed the hilt of his sword in anticipation.

"Investigate" He answered, Starting their voyage once again.

* * *

I was flying, soaring through the air. My hair streamed out behind me, making a dark banner in the sky. My arms stretched out to form mock wings. I felt nothing but the air caressing my every curve. No pain, no exhaustion, no emptiness. Just...air.

I spun and twisted, my body having effortlessly preformed various stunts. I laughed, and listened as the sound echoed back to me.

I glanced up at the clear sky. It was blue, at least for a little while. Colors started to swirl, Greens and oranges, mixing with the clear blue. It was amazing. I heard myself gasp in awe. I swear there must have been eight different shades of each color.

"_Do you remember me, My dear Onee-chan?"_ A cold voice asked. I looked around, startled. I felt something sink in the pits of my stomach. Fear. The sky had gone dark, and I was blindly flying now, trying to find some sort of light.

Besides me, a little girl, who could only be five, flew into view. I don't know how I saw her, but she was colorful in this now bleak world. Her hair was the same shade as mine, but her eyes were a warm, syrupy brown. Pain seemed to grow in the depths of my mind. As I rubbed my head, I looked back at the little girl, floating carelessly.

"C-claire?" I asked, not believing the answer my mind produced. The girl nodded.

"I_ was there, Onee-chan"_ She said, sniffling and wiping her tearing eyes. "_I was there that day. With the blood_." As she spoke, I felt a coldness starting from my feet, and creeping its way up. " _When I woke up, Onee-chan was leaving me behind. Leaving me alone._" My breath had started come faster and faster as I received flashbacks of that day. I let out a strangled cry and my head pounded more.

"_I saw you run, and run._" Her eyes were closed now, and she had tears streaming down her face. " _I was so sacred, Onee-chan. And you left me!_" She cried.

"Claire! Oh Claire I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" I rushed, reaching out for my little sister.

Before I could reach her she spoke, all traces of sadness gone. "_Thats okay, Onee-chan,_ " She chirped, eyes still closed. "_Someone found Claire. He was a nice man. A bit weird. But his eye was scary. Red like blood_." She said, nodding her head.

The creeping cold feeling suddenly hurt. My body ached in so many places. My shoulders, and a lot of my left side. My stomach felt tender and worn. My throat became sore quickly. "C-claire.." I croaked, reaching out for her.

"_We'll meet again Onee-chan_" She giggled and opened her eyes. They were no longer a warm brown. They seemed to pierce my very soul. The yellow glint seemed more animal then human, and my whole image of her changed dramatically. But in my stupor, I only saw her eyes, now violent and uncaring.

With that, I fell.

* * *

"Why hello there!" Claire shouted as she saw the three walk her way. Fell was by her side, his bowed head supporting her arm. Several other wolves came to stand around her. They were her family, her wall of furry dark protection.

When the three came to a stop but ten feet from the group, one spoke. "What is your name girl?" A harsh voice came from Sasuke. He instantly noted the similar traits of this girl and the spy he had encountered earlier in the week.

"Why, didn't your mum ever tell you its rude to ask a girl her name before giving your own?" She said in a sickly sweet manner.

"Listen here bitch" The fiery redhead spat, "Don't play any dumb games, just answer the fu-"

"I do not like how you are speaking to me." Claire growled. Several of her pack-mates inched closer. Claire saw them stiffen, and two of the three drew their weapons. Claire like the large sword that that Suigetsu held. It looked extremely...sharp.

"I apologize for my teammates behavior." Sasuke's voice rang out. His two teammates looked puzzled at his odd behavior. "They are..._touchy._"He supplied taking several large steps towards Claire. She took an equal amount of steps, meeting him in the middle. There was about four feet in between the two.

"Thank you." She said, a questionable smile appearing on her face again.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said, placing one hand on his katana and leaning to the side.

"Hmmm..." She said, placing a thoughtful finger to her lips. She took two steps forwards, closing the distance between them and sniffed. "Yup." she said quietly, where Sasuke even had to strain to hear. "Claire. Claire Azure Queens" She said simply, returning to her own personal space. She saw his gaze widen slightly. But it soon turned into a thoughtful look.

"So... Claire. You have a sister,no?" He asked. Claire's eyes narrowed and a low rumble came from deep in her chest.

"..Yes" She murmured, seeming to get angrier each second at the mention of her sister. "Have you seen my dearest Onee-chan?" She asked, sarcasm and disgust dripping from her words.

"We...encountered, your sister several days ago," Karin piped up, looking at the wild girl in front of her. Karin almost flinched as her yellow gaze snapped to her. "She attempted to spy on us, and she used that name. Claire Azure." She finished.

"Onee-chan had the guts to use my name in her place?" She asked, a almost shocked tone coming from her. "Well at least she has the guts to do something." She started mumbling to herself.

"We are looking for someone." Sasuke interrupted her rambling. She looked back up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh? Whom?" She asked, running a hand down Fell's back. "Perhaps we can help each other." She offered.

"My brother." He answered, eyes going crimson. "He is part of-"

"The Akatsuki?" Claire finished. Noticing his furrowed brows she laughed. "I could tell by your eyes. I only know of two other people with those eyes." Sasuke nodded, thinking she must be talking about Kakashi and his brother. "They haven't been this way in a while, but they are bound to arrive soon." A almost smug tone entered her voice. "Many people will come here. Why? The same reason as you," She walked over to him and leaned to whisper, "_Power._"

As quickly as his blade was drawn, she was back, now perched on Fell's back, giggling. "Ill tell you what. If I see your brother, or any other Akatsuki, I'll send a wolf." She said, playing with her brothers pelt. "But in exchange, you have to help me." She said with a wicked grin.

"With what?" An impatient male voice came from the other side of Sasuke. Claire looked at him, almost forgetting he was there.

"Pushy, pushy!" She said in a whinny child-like voice. "I just want you to help me destroy my most favorite-est Onee-sama." She said with a smile that chilled one to the bone.

"Hn" Sasuke answered gruffly, and turned to leave. He had no further business with the girl and the wolves. He was curious as to her power and why she was with the wolves, but nothing more.

"Ill, take that as a yes." She said triumphantly. With one last grin at her new allies, she flopped forwards onto fell. "Well brother of mine, where shall we head next?" She asked, ruffling his fur.

* * *

Memories flashed in Claire's mind as herself and the pack traveled slowly towards another remote town near their home. Blood and screams. Metal tearing through flesh with a wonderful outcome. She closed her eyes as the memory from her first night came rushing back at her

_I awoke in pain. So much pain. It racked through my small body, sending me in and out of a black bliss.I let out a strangled cry that was lost in so many others._'Where is this place? Where is my Onee-chan?' _ I thought, trying to open my eyes and look around._

_Oh I wish I hadn't done that._

_The ground around me was splattered in a dark red substance. I noticed that the ground never seemed to run out of this substance, and to me it seemed to leak from the cracks. That was until a man fell in front of me, the warm liquid getting all over me. For a moment, I snuggled into the warmth of the substance, but a voice shocked me out of my warmth._

"_Well hello there." A deep voice soothed, bending over to look at me. He had a strange orange mask with odd designs seeming to swarm towards the hole for his eye. I cocked my head to the side._

"_Who are you mister?" I asked, my childish voice slurring the consonants. His dark hair was a mess around him._

"_Me? Oh Im just your friendly neighborhood watch" He joked, pointing at himself. But then he laughed. I scowled. Seeing this, he decided to actually answer me. "Madara Uchiha. And you child, are not from here are you? Where do you come from?" He streamed off his questions._

"_California" I answered with a grin. He chuckled._

"_Well thats certainly not here. But I have a place you can go, if they allow you to stay" He answered smoothly. He had been dying to try this little experiment with the demon wolves. They could become useful allies to him in the future._

"_Where we gonna go 'dara-nii?" I asked latching myself onto his sleeve. I desperately needed rest and wasn't sure if I could stay awake much longer. The intense pain I had felt before had numbed to a dull ache. I saw his masked face tilt down to my own, and the glint of a crimson eye. He seemed like a nice man, albeit that he was a bit odd._

"_To some _friends_ of mine." He answered, and scooped me up, hiding me in the large dark material that surrounded him. From my space In his cloak I saw another. He was merely a boy, and he nodded to Madara as he past._

"_Who was that 'dara-nii?" I asked poking my head out of his cloak. But he didn't answer. Huffing in anger I looked at the ground flying beneath us. Seeing two figures running, I squinted._

"_Onee-chan!" I shouted. But my yell was again lost in the screams around the small compound. I saw my sister turn a corner and leave, Not seeing me at all. I bet she didn't even look for me. "Onee-__chan..." I whispered once more before my heavy eyelids closed._

_

* * *

_

_**O**_**hhh...! Now you know the other person with 'Those eyes' That Claire has met. And i hope you enjoyed the little dream/nightmare scene. **

**R &R !~**


	6. Stuck

**Hello again my faithful readers! Welcome to Chapter Six of my story. I hope you are all enjoying it so far :3.**

**There are some things i would like to clear up. In the last chapter when Lyra was dreaming, she had a little... 'help' from Kyla, the old shaman she-wolf. That is how she saw Claire's new appearance.  
And another thing. When Claire told Sasuke she would send a wolf if she found Itachi, Thats what she meant. Just to let him know that he has been located. Not to fight him or anything. :D

* * *

**

**Chapter Six- _Stuck _**

I woke with the start, shooting up from where I lay. That was a mistake. Instantly I clutched my stomach and let our a small cry. My insides felt rearranged and sore. I fell into a small fit of coughing, which made me hurt even more. I leaned back with a groan, not bothering to look at my hand, I could feel the warmth of my own blood on it already. Not good.

I took a moment to actually take in my surroundings. Tall dark walls, with their true height disappearing in the shadows. A small semi-comfortable mat, on which I was currently bleeding, And one source of light. And when I saw where the light was coming from I wasn't to happy.

It was through a small window-like hole in a metal door. I guess it wasn't that unusual, Konoha prisons were a lot like this. Well, with out the two men in Akatsuki cloaks. I looked up at them with angry eyes, but thats all. I couldn't move, I don't even know if I could yell at them.

"About time you woke up, un." A familiar voice drifted towards me. I caught a glimmer of blond as he peered through the little barred window. Then he disappeared from view with an 'oof!'.

"Sempai! Shes awake?" Tobi shouted, making me wince at the sound. "Tobi wants to see puppy-chan!"

"Tobi you idiot, yeah!" The other voice shouted, and I heard a small yelp fallowed by a explosion, that shook dirt from the ceiling. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, only because of the pain. I heard someone mumbling, presumably the blond Deidara, fallowed by a clicking sound, and the door to my little prison opened. "Leader-sama wants to.. _talk_, un" He said, and I couldn't miss the smirk on his face.

"Well.." I breathed shakily, " I would... love to. But... I'm sorta bleeding...internally" I huffed between breaths.

He scowled, stepping over to where I lay. He grabbed my right arm and hauled me up as if I were an old rug. I cried out, wrapping my free arm around my stomach. That made my shoulder burn in agony.

"Damn!" I shouted, eyes closed. Deidara released my arm, and I started to fall forwards, only caring that if I moved I would hurt.

Before I could collapse and injure myself further, he caught me, one of his arms snaking around my chest. If I wasn't great-full for that I probably would have hit him. Why? His hand is on my _chest._ And Deidara has '_special hands'_. Thank goodness for my pain, because I didn't want to think about the thoughts I was having. Anyway...

He grabbed my right arm again, holding me up. It hurt like hell, but I ground my teeth, unwilling to cry out again. As I stumbled towards the door with Deidara's _oh-so-helpful _shoves, I caught a glance of the orange-masked man. I couldn't tell if he was grinning, but he appeared to be hopping from one foot to the other.

" Ohhh, puppy-chan looks bad!" He said stepping closer.

"Its Lyra" I growled, earning a shove from the blond male behind me. I yelped as I landed on my left foot in a bad angle. "Bastard" I hissed still walking forwards.

He smirked, "Think of it as the start of the pay-back for almost ripping my throat out, yeah." He said, and I could hear the smugness in his voice. It angered me.

"If I wasn't buying time, I would have ripped our throat out in a matter of seconds." I said in one breath, turning my head to scowl at him. My eyes narrowed even further as I saw him grinning like mad. Did he think I wasn't serious? A low growl rumbled its way up my sore throat.

"Here we go, un" He said opening a large solid wooden door. As I was pushed inside, I noticed right away that it was a giant room. To my displeasure, the other two fallowed, closing the door, and my only escape route, behind them.

"So this is the girl knows about the young Uchiha?" A voice said form the center of the room. The desk he sat behind was massive as well, and had close to nothing on it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Deidara nod. "What is your name?" He asked turning his odd, ringed eyes to me.

Why was he asking me stupid questions? It was obvious he already knew. The documents in front of him proved that. "Lyra Queens" I said, using my old name.

"Is that the name you use in Konoha?" His eyes narrowed as he stared at me. I narrowed my eyes down to the same size, mimicking the frown on his face.

"Possibly." I replied, dodging the question. I shifted my feet, feeling numbness crawling up my left leg like a horde of ants. My right arm gripped the side of my torn leggings. Nervous, fearful, hurt. Those were obvious feelings I was facing, apparent by my stance.

"Where is Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked, getting right to the point. I swallowed hard.

"My apologies, but I am not authorized to give that information out." I said, my words rushed. I didn't know why, but I was truly fearful of him. He had an air around him that made the little hairs on my neck stand up straight each time I saw him. And he knew it. That point annoyed me to no end. He _knew _I was terrified of him, yet he acted as if nothing has happened. Hearing my answer he sighed. And then silence. It dragged on between the four of us. Pein staring at me, myself staring back, but fidgeting. Deidara looking angry and bored. And Tobi...well I couldn't tell.

And then he broke the silence. "You will soon see that Authorization is not important." He spoke, his words hard. My blood ran cold, and I could feel the color (What was left of it) drain from my face. He waved his hand in dismissal, and I was once again yanked through hallways back to my little 'room'.

* * *

"WHAT?" Came a loud voice from the Hokage tower, scaring birds within thirty feet of the place. A confused and slightly scared secretary looked up from her papers to glance at the large door.

Inside, a furious woman stood from her desk, her chair falling. The two ninjas there with her flinched as did the large black dog. "What do you mean the Akatsuki took her?" She bellowed.

Ino, the blond ninja spoke up. "They were after information about Sasuke-kun Tsunade-sama." She said, trying to calm her Hokage down. "Lyra threw the scrolls she had written all the information about Team Hebi to me, and told us to get them to you. I tried to protest, but she just told me to go." She explained.

"And so you leave her to fight FOUR Akatsuki?" Again she yelled, this time making her personal assistant, Shizune, jump. "You should have stayed to help her." She said, her voice lower.

"B-but Tsunade-s-sama, Lyra-san kn-knew." Shy little Hinata added. "She knew th-that if we s-stayed, The Akatsuki w-would get the information."

"Yeah, Tsunade-sama. Lyra knew this would happen, why do you think she sent Shikoru too? I doubt she will reveal anything to them." Ino reasoned, placing a hand on the sulking Shikoru's head. He whined loudly. The next thing Tsunade said made them blanch, from fear for their friend.

Her voice was quiet and sorrowful. "You have no clue what they can do to her if she doesn't"

The room was silent, not a sound. Hinata put her hands to her mouth, shocked. Ino looked as if she might vomit.

"So you see my distress." Tsunade said, ending the silence. She looked From Hinata to Ino. Hinata was now twisting this way and that, as if she was looking for something.

"H-hey you guys?" She asked looking up. "W-where is Shikoru?"

* * *

Four days. Thats how long I have been here. Or well, I think. I'm not quite sure. I have been brought back to 'leader's office three times since then. Each time he asked me what my name was, and about the location of Sasuke. Stubborn, I answered the same way each day. I looked down at myself, examining the now-clean bandages around my wounds. At least they didn't hurt as much now. I pondered upon who had the guts to come in while I was asleep, or better yet, passed out, and clean them. Ignoring the thought, I glanced at the wall next to me, and grinned. It was covered in long scratches, crisscrossing and digging deep into the stone. I had gotten slightly...irritated, yesterday and preformed the Shikyaku no Jutsu, and made quite the mess. I yowled and snarled at nothing in particular and slashed the walls. There was still the bits and pieces scattered around my little prison,littering the floor, proof of my anger. My fingeres were raw and bleeding when I was done, but being exhausted I merely fell asleep. That was when they started tying my hands together when I made my daily 'visit' to Leader.

Today when they came, Just Deidara this time, it was different. Well, not the tying of my hands, or the trip down to the office, but the feel of it.

"Again we talk." The copper-haired Leader said, leaning his head on his right hand. His ring gleamed at me through the slight sunlight streaming though closed windows. I nodded my head and did what I normally did, looked around the room, avoiding his gaze by any means possible. He fired off more questions then usual. "What is your name?"

"Lyra Queens" I responded monotonously.

"Rank?" His eyebrow raised.

"Jonin"

"Age?"

"Seventeen"

"Village?"

"The village hidden in the leaves." Again another boring response, to a new question.

"Height?"

I looked at him, brows furrowed. What the hell did that have to do with anything? "... Five feet, One inch" I muttered. Always on the small side. I swear I heard a snicker, but when I snapped my head to glare at the blond, his face was emotionless, save for the small twitch of his lip. "You find my shortness funny?" I asked coldly. "Well, I guess it makes my beating you even more pathetic." I sneered, turning back around. I caught the leader looking at Deidara questioningly.

"Oh so no one told you That if I was serious, He would have been dead?" I asked, my sickly sweet voice ringing true. I swear I saw Deidara flinch. Pein looked to me, face emotionless.

"Elaborate why you where not serious." He demanded. I glared for a moment before answering.

"I was buying time." I answered smoothly. "And picked the weakest of the pack to hold down. I needed my pack to be safe." Using the odd analogy that came with working with so many dog-nin's.

Pein nodded his head...approvingly? That was slightly shocking. I admit to one of his people being weak and he approves of my method. Odd. Deidara seemed to be oozing hatred and anger. I knew it was the fact that we were in Pein's office, that Deidara didn't attack me right then.

"Now, about the Uchiha." I sighed, interrupting him.

"It is quite useless asking me." I said, slouching my posture some. "I remain loyal to those whom fight with me." I said, meeting his eyes defiantly. He thought about my statement for a while, the crease between his brow increasing.

"Very well." He said, rummaging through his desk to pull out something that looked like a collar.

"This is made out of the same material as Kisame's Samehada. Therefore, it will drain your chakra when you use even the smallest amount." He said, motioning to Deidara to put said collar on me. He walked up grudgingly, took the Chakra-stealing object, carrying it carefully by the two parts wrapped in bandages. I glared as he approached, and it took a lot of will for me not to attack him when he grinned. He reached around me, his left arm coming awfully close to my mouth. Grinning myself, I bit hard into his arm before he could snap the thing closed.

My day got better when another cloaked figured opened,more like slammed, the door open, rushing in.

He was possibly guarding the door, who cared? I know I sure as hell didn't. I slammed myself into the curse-muttering Deidara, causing him to stumble into the new-comer. With that, I dashed out, all the while trying to get my hands free. I heard shouts and a crash, along with running feet. Picking up the pace, I wretched my hand outwards, breaking the ropes with a satisfying _snap!_ Grinning wildly, I placed my hands together, making two other copies of myself with the Bunshin Jutsu. When I turned a corner, an Akatsuki member wearing an open-chested version of their cloak looked mildly surprised. Not slowing down, my clones and myself raised a fist, ready for a punch. At the last second, the real me slid under his legs while my clones dodged his deadly looking scythe. I rolled, and jumped back to my feet, running. Adrenaline pumped though my veins, making me grin despite my situation.

I came to a small living room, complete with a couch and everything. But what interested me most, was the window that let sunlight bathe the room in a golden light. I barreled towards it, ducking my head and crossing my arms to protect my face. The glass shattered on impact, and I glanced back, seeing the shards sparkle with a multitude of colors. I let out one true laugh. I was out of there. Free. Dashing through the wind and trees,now, almost giddy. I think this was why I didn't see the chest of the person I cannoned into, and made the mistake of looking up. Uchiha Itachi stared, his Mangekyo Sharingan swirling back at me.

"Well fuck" I said falling into a black dreamless sleep.

* * *

Claire sang an old song she knew from her past. One that she would sing with her sister three times a year. On her moms birthday, Her sisters birthday, and her own. She fiddled with the duel swards she picked up from a particularly funny Shinobi, now dead.

"Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birth-"

"You know it is a sign of insanity when one talks to themselves." A cloaked figure said, stepping out from the trees. She hadn't even noticed him, and neither had the wolves. Scrambling up, she pulled to swords out, a low growl emitting from her lips.

"Now why would you hurt your Nii-san?" He asked, walking into the moonlight. The red cloud patterned cloth fluttered around him and he pointed to his mask. It was a swirl pf orange and black, and ended near the hole for his eye.

Claire dropped her swords and ran up to the man to pull him into an enthusiastic embrace. "Nii-san! You came!" She said rubbing her face into the depths of his chest. He pattered her back with a small chuckle.

"Of course I wouldn't miss your birthday" He said and pulled something out of his sleeve. It was a large dagger, and when she pulled it out of its sheath, she giggled. There was a small orange swirled mask above the hilt, and it seemed to shape the blade into a deadly curved end.

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" She said and hugged him again.

"But thats not all." He said with a small chuckle, she wiggled out of her embrace and disappeared for a moment. When he came back, he was dragging a bloody wolf behind him.

Claire wrinkled her nose. "What is _that_ for?" She asked looking disgusted. He laughed.

"This belongs to someone who you find deep hatred for" He said, giving her a hint to its owner.

Claire gasped. "Lyra Onee-chans wolf?" She chirped, clapping her hands. A wicked grin appeared on her face "Oh we will have fun with this."

* * *

**Oh noes! Poor poor Shikoru. And i had to laugh at the Scene with Hidan (Thats who it was if you hadn't guessed).**

**R&R~!**


	7. Smile

_**Hello Faithful Readers~! I'm here with another chapter, and right befor i go on vacation to. I might be delayed with the next one, but i will promise to get it to you as soon as possible!  
**__** Eclipse Of The Rising Sun- Thanks for the Awesome review! And don't worry the Akatsuki will be tougher, im just not so great with Fight scenes yet ^.^''**__** I hope you enjoy the rest of it as well!  
TheOriginalGloryGirl- I know! I hated doing that to Poor Poor Shikoru, BUT HAVE NO FEAR! All is not lost~! **_

_** And now i shall Shush so you can read :D  


* * *

**__**Chapter Seven- Smile**_

Several figures looked at the girl Itachi had just dumped in front of them. She was unconscious, thanks to his Shiringan, and none of them wanted to know if she was suffering from his Tsukiyomi or not. There were one or two amused glances, while most were bored. Deidara's on the other hand, was livid. He was angry and at the same time he was surprised at this little kunoichi. How she managed to get that far was beyond him. As much as he hates Itachi, he respects him enough to be great full for his Shiringan. Grumbling, Deidara bent down and clipped the Chakra-stealing collar onto her neck.

"Well that should stop her, yeah." He said to no one in particular. He heard a snort of amusement from the large ,blue skin man that accompanied Itachi. Kisame. Deidara was never particularly fond of the drinking shark-like man and his angering attempts at humor. But he was intimidating. Hell, anyone would find a giant blue shark man to be a bit scary.

Deidara let out an annoyed sigh and picked the girl up, throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He was surprised as how light she has gotten. Sure their meals weren't all that good, but she shouldn't be losing weight like this. Her hip bones seemed to be stabbing into his shoulder. This must have been going on before she got here. It _has_ only been four days. That was something else he could report to Leader-sama.

After dropping, quite literally, the girl off in her little cell, Deidara headed back to Leader's office. He wasn't particularly happy to be going in there after the Kunoichi got away from his grasp with a strong bite and a well placed ram. He knocked on the door, gulping.

"Enter." The voice of his leader washed over him. Taking a deep breath he opened the door, nodding in respect to the orange-haired male.

"The Kunoichi is back, yeah." He stated, closing the door behind him. "Itachi got her, un" Diedara saw Pein sigh, rubbing his temples. Deidara fidgeted slightly.

"Good. Make sure something like this doesn't happen again." He said in a dismissive tone.

" If you don't mind me asking, yeah," He said, looking to Pein, " Why do we bother with her? The Uchiha brat probably moved on by now, un." He asked boldly.

Pein smirked. "Its not just about that. You see, If we can swat the loyalties of the mutt." He said, his eyes wondering around the room. " Then she could possibly give us the location of not only the Nine-tails, but Konoha secrets as well."

"How do we know she knows, yeah?" Deidara asked, his brows coming together in confused look.

" If she was sent on _that_ mission, its no doubt she knows some things." He explained. Deidara nodded, understanding. "And no doubt she'll do anything to get out of our grasp. Explaining the collar."

"So, un" Deidara said, sitting down in a chair around the edge of the room. "How do we switch her loyalties, yeah?"

* * *

Claire looked down at the bloodied wolf. Its coat was obviously a raven color, but the crimson from his blood put lovely streaks in there. She didn't know it it would stain or not. She was hoping it did. That would be most enjoyable. She watched the faint raise and fall of his chest, a telltale sigh that he was alive, albeit weak.

"Lyra Onee-chan has a bad taste in partners." She said wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Although he has the same look as my beauties, he is but trash." She sneered.

"So I take it you enjoy this present?" He asked, the grin obvious in his tone.

"Oh I do 'dara-nii" She purred, using her pet name for him. "I will have fun seeing the expressions on Onee-chan's face when she finds her poor little beastie."

"Speaking of which, When are you planning on seeing her?" Madara asked, curiosity making him stand on his tippy-toes.

Claire grinned. "Oh I want to see Onee-chan soon, But sadly, I cannot kill her until the snow melts." She replied, still hovering over her unconscious 'present'. "Could you possibly help 'dara-nii?" She asked sweetly looking up at him.

He chuckled. "Of course." He said smoothly. " Give me a week or two. And Claire? I need you to do something for me." He said, whispering his plans into her ear. Claire's smile turned devilish and her eyes clouded over in Blood-lust.

* * *

Hinata sat on a stone bench, thinking, twiddling her fingers like mad. She was worried about her friend and teammate, and it was shown clearly on her face. Days have gone by and no one has found a trace of her, save for the battle ground, where they found a lot of her blood. But Hinata knew she wasn't the only one worried. Ino too had shown her worry, but in a completely different manner. She got violently angry sometimes, heading off to destroy the first training dummy she set her eyes on. Ino wasn't one to fret and think of the thousands of possibilities that could have befallen her friend. Hinata found her quite lucky for this, for some of the things Hinata scared her.

"Hinata? Hello? Earth to Hinata!" A happy voice said a bit to loudly. Hinata shook her head and looked up into clear blue eyes.

"N-n-naruto-kun!" She said her face becoming red at their close proximity.

Smiling now that he got her attention, he asked, "Whats got you all worried? You looked like Shikamaru there for a second." He said with a hearty laugh.

Hinata's eyes instantly fell to the ground. "W-well Naruto-kun. When you where a-away on that mission. Lyra-san was... "She trailed off, not wanting to speak anymore.

"What happened to Lyra-chan?" He asked, throughly confused. He had a great respect for that particular Kunoich, for she had gone out of her way to try and track Sasuke for him about a year back. She was also very nice, though her temper flared occasionally. She seemed to share the same burning determination to get lost comrades back.

"W-w-w-well, you s-see" She stuttered, speaking of the incident made her sad and nervous. "We were on a mission. A-and We got a-ambushed on the w-way back. Lyra-san w-was taken." She said, sniffling freely now. She felt two hot tears drop onto her clenched fist.

"Who?" Naruto's voice came out, hard as steel. He had a almost-scary look in his eyes.

Hinata muttered something inaudible.

"Who!" He almost shouted. Hinata flinched.

"Akatsuki..." She whispered, as if merely saying the name would make the S-class criminals appear.

She watched as Naruto yelled in frustration, and sprinted towards the Hokage's Tower.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. Lyra-san knew." She whispered to herself, and stood up to walk away.

* * *

My eyes seemed to me heavy as stones when I tried to open them. I was aggravated. It seems that all I'm doing is passing out and bleeding all over the damned place! I sat up, my hand going deep into the soft bed. Wait... bed?

I quickly looked around. Assessing my position and my surroundings. I was in... a room. An _actual _room. At first my thoughts were excited. Thinking it meant I was rescued and Ino probably stole me from the hospital to her house. But an odd weight around my neck confused me. Reaching up with my right hand, I touched the little collar softly. Images came rushing at me, along with several bits of conversation.

I felt my anger boil up as I figured out exactly where I was and what was around my neck. Did they think they could just snap a collar on and I'd roll over for them? That now, just because I couldn't use my Chakra, that I still wasn't a small threat? She could still sneak, hear, smell, and bite. I could also scream and throw the biggest bitch-fest (No pun intended) they have ever seen. But this _was_ Akatsuki. If I attacked, I would probably end up as sushi within 5 minuets with no chakra at all. That reasoning thought only made me angrier, and they knew it.

"_DAMNIT_!" I screeched my voice reaching an octave that even hurt my own ears. I nearly jumped off the bed, and was surprised when I didn't have an agonizing wave of pain wash over me. My wounds were only a slight pink now, and would probably heal to be small, white scars that would blend with my skin. Did they _heal_ me? Now I was really confused. A hideout full of S-class criminals, that beat the crap out of me, threw me in a cell for Kami knows how many days, and now in a room with a very soft bed. It made no since to me at all. The sound of a door clicking open made me freeze, mentally and physically.

"Oi, little mutt, I see your awake." A very deep voice said, amusement clearly written on his face. Apparently, he had heard my screech. "If you want dinner, then come on." He stated, and then left.

I perked up at the prospect of food, as did my stomach to my embarrassment. Narrowing my eyes suspiciously, I crept over to the open door. Scenting the air, I stayed in the shadows, fallowing the enticing smell of cooked meat. I was silent on my feet, not making a sound on the wooden floor. I had long abandoned my shoes in the cell, and the floor chilled my toes. It felt like the old days, when I would try to sneak up on Ma with Kiba. The memory made my heart ache for home. Shaking the memory from my head I glanced around a corner to see two or three of the Akatsuki, in normal shinobi garb, munching quietly or making some sort of small talk. It was odd to see three criminals acting like there over at a best bud's house, chilling for a few hours. I narrowed my eyes.

"You can join us." A bored tone said as he picked at the food on his plate.

My eye narrowed even more when I saw the elder Uchiha. He payed no more attention to me as he ate, and sipped a cup of steaming tea. I looked around, and there was another plate almost overflowing with food. There was rice, some sort of meat, vegetables, and what looked to be a lemon wedge. The rest of them seemed to be as far away from the plate, while also looking like they normally ate that way. In the blink of an eye I had the plate, and with one last glare, I scurried back my own scent trail to the room, where I would inspect the food most diligently.

Itachi glanced at Kisame, who shrugged. "She really dose seem like a stray dog." He admitted. Deidara scoffed, rolling his eyes as he stuffed another Onigiri Ball in his mouth. He was quite fed up with the little Kunoichi. Having the nerve to bite him _twice._ He wouldn't miss a chance to make her one of his greater pieces of artwork.

"I don't see why we have to deal with her, un." He grumbled, and grabbed another rice ball and headed out of the small kitchen area. He wondered for a bit, thoughts swirling in his head.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Seven members crowded around their leaders desk, waiting and listening to what he would say. Some where emotionless, while one particular Shinobi was letting a play of emotions wash over his face. The others noticed that mostly confusion took over his features._

"_You are aware of the Kunoichi under our...'watch' correct?" Pein asked, while the others nodded. "Well, she seems to run on a more... animalistic path, and kicking the dog wont get it to bark." With that, a sliver-haired Akatsuki member grinned wildly. "So treat her as... a 'normal' person. No cell, normal food rights. But the collar remains. Anyone to remove it without my permission will face the consequences of Kami." He said in a dangerous tone._

_The seven remembered how to break the seal on the Kunoichi's 'collar'. It was a simple release jutsu, but only those that were gave their blood when making the device would be able to unlock it. You simply drew a line of your blood and preformed the Jutsu. Simple._

"_Of course, if we do not get the information we want in two weeks, then she will be killed." He said, and looked at his desk. "With that done,let us make the mutt feel a bit more... at home." H finished and dismissed the members_

_-END-_

_

* * *

_

After a thorough inspection of my food, I started to scarf it down. I didn't taste it, but it felt good to be full again. I haven't felt this full for a few weeks now. Stupid mission right after another. And then the whole Oh-look-you-got-fucking-kidnapped! thing wasn't helping much. After finishing off my dinner, or so I guessed it to be, I ripped part of the sheet on the soft mattress and poured some of my drinking water on it. After removing my headband, I scrubbed the dirt from my face, not being able to stand the feel of it anymore. I refused to look at the once-white sheet as I threw it to a dark corner of the room. I hated being dirty, I really did, but it comes with the job, I guess. I pawed all of the sheets and the fluffy comforter together in a massive fluffy heap and curled myself into it. It was the closest thing I could get to being next to Shikoru.

As I clutched a pillow to myself, I sighed and thought of my friends. As I let myself drift of to a wanted state of unconsciousness, A small smile crept its way upon my lips.

* * *

Deidara looked at the door only three away from his own. He didn't know what he was doing standing outside of it, but the mouths on his hands snapped and flicked there tongues in excitement. He hesitantly opened the door, the light from the hall flooding into the room.

In the middle of a giant puddle of sheets, pillows and blankets, a peaceful figure slept. Her hair scattered around her erratically, covering the parts of the blanket that she did not. For some reason it calmed the sudden need for explosions from Deidara.

"Goodnight kunoichi, un" He said closing the door with just a hint of a smile on his lips.

* * *

_**Awwww i thought that was cute. Besides the fact that Lyra had just stuffed herself and is a bit dirty XD. **_

_**As for the possible OOC-ness, Well honestly i don't think it is. :P **_

_** R&R~!**_


	8. A Heartwrenching Deal

_**CHAPTER SEVEN- The Deal.**_

It was odd. Not only was I being treated like a normal kunoichi, a normal _person,_ but the notorious group of Akatsuki were the ones treating me that way. No doubt I was extremely cautious. I checked the food the best I could in my current situation, and I hardly left the room. Every few hours someone would come and check up on me, poking their head in the door. I would freeze, and simply stare at them until they left. The more I relaxed, the more I was confused. I should be _dead... _or worse. Not chilling in a room, contemplating the Akatsuki's motives, and getting three meals a day. I spent hours staring at the ceiling, wondering what they were up to. I talked to one of them when they came in. I think his name is Tobi. He held up most of the conversation, and quite honestly I didnt mind it. It was nice to hear a voice that wasnt my own. How many days has it been now? I looked at the wall to my left. Five scratches ran down half the wall. Five more days in this room. Ten days. I do not think I have ever been this ..._inactive._ I sat around and ate, and contemplated my existence. I felt like an old man. I snorted at this thought. _Perfect, I'm almost eighteen and I'm sitting around like an old man._

"Lyra-chan~!" Tobi's voice shot through my thoughts like a bullet. I shook my head quickly and looked his way.

"Hello Tobi." I said nonchalantly, waving one lazy hand towards him.

"So, So, so! "Tobi chanted, prancing over to my bed. "Tobi gets to take you outside tomorrow!" He said throwing his hands in the air. One of my eyebrows arched curiously.

"Okay, thanks." I said going back to my thinking. He took this as a sign to leave. Now my thoughts were working on why I was allowed to do the things I was doing. Or... not doing.

I sat straight up, and flipped my feet over the side of my bed. I hissed as the cold floor met my warmth. I was in black baggy pants, and a shirt that showed my stomach, that Tobi said he got from Deidara. Shaking all thoughts of a cross-dressing homosexual, I opened the door and slipped out. I made my way down several hallways, sniffing as I went. There was a stale smell of my own blood, and I knew his office was close by. I turned in to another hallway, and passed several wooden doors, But only one took my interest. The large solid-oak door with mysterious carvings on it. I wondered if I should knock first or barge in yelling.

I decided on the safer option.

I rapped my knuckles against the door loudly, and waited for a reply.

His deep voice replied seconds later. "Enter." I creaked open the door, and poked my head inside.

For a moment, we simply stared at each other. Then I blurted out, "Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why' ?" He asked, resting his head on his propped hands. I found this to be a common move when I was around. It irked me.

"Where should I start?" I asked sarcasticly. "Why aren't I dead? Why am I being treated like a guest? What do you _really_ want?" Came the rushed reply from my pink lips before I could think of what I was saying. I swear I almost heard him chuckle.

"Simple really. We want you to join us." He said getting straight to the point. "As for the treatment, I thought it would be more appropriate for a possible member."

My jaw dropped at his first words. _Me? _I thought, _ join the AKATSUKI! _My eyes bugged and my thoughts were no different.

"_Why?_" I almost yelled. That wasn't smart of me. He narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"You not only have information we desire, but skill in tracking that non of us have. In my opinion, you could be an excellent tracker or assassin. You animal-like instincts help to sneak and sniff out anything you desire." He sated simply, as if it were written in front of him.

I hated to admit his assessment was very accurate. My nose, almost 1000 times sharper then a normal human nose(**A/N This is what it said when Kiba was Fighting Naruto In the Chunin Exams, and Naruto let one rip XD)** , is able to track without Chakra, and I was very light on my feet. "What if I said no?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"The options are Join or death." He stated.

"Death." I said without hesitation. I wasn't ready to die, but I would want to die before I became a traitor. He raised an almost-shocked eyebrow at me, and then grinned.

"I thought you might say something like that," He answered. He looked though several papers for a few agonizing long moments before he turned to look back at me. "How much to you care for you Adopted Family, the Inuzuka clan?" He asked. "Or even better, the young Hyugga Heiress?"

I growled. "Leave them alone you bastard." I snapped. Hes grin turned to a smirk.

"Then you'll be joining us?" He asked in a sickly sweet tone. My eyes narrowed and I clenched my fist. _The bastard tricked me into a corner! _I thought, wanting to hit myself for being so stupid. For a few moment I stood there, Thinking. With a last glare, I sighed and my expression turned to one of defeat.

"Fine, but on one condition. Konoha_ must_ think I'm dead." I stated firmly. He nodded his head to the strange condition.

"Your Cloak will bee sent to you soon. We do not have another ring at the moment, but ill think of something." He stated, waving his hand in dismissal.

"I can wear the cloak when traveling, but not on missions." I told him. He looked at me with a bit of irritation in his eyes. Before he could ask questions, I gave him my reason. "There baggy. Loose material is good for nothing but getting you stuck to a tree." His eyes narrowed again, but he nodded, dismissing me.

I left the room with my head held high, and a confidant stride. But when the door closed I grabbed my head and groaned. My situation had become more screwed up.

* * *

Several masked Anbu knelt in front of the large desk in the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade-sama" One with a Cat-shaped mask said, "My team has picked up no trail of the Akatsuki and their wear abouts." He reported.

The Hokage nodded and looked towards the next shinobi expectantly.

"My team has picked up Sasuke Uchiha's trail, and we fallowed it through several massacred villages on the outskirts of Stone." He stated and looked up, worry clear in his tone. "Theres a monster out there slaughtering small villages."

The Hokage scowled at this. It was in Stone, but it could easily become their problem. She didnt have authorization to send a attacking force of Shinobi in, therefor could not. "Keep an eye out for more destroyed villages, and keep me informed." She answered/ "As for The Akatsuki... "She trailed off having no answer.

"Hokage-sama?" The Cat-masked one inquired.

"I don't know, I just don't." She answered burying her head in her hands. Then she suddenly slammed her hands against the wooden desk, promptly shattering it. "DAMNIT!" She yelled. "Shizune! Send these Anbu off and get me a desk. And some sake!"

* * *

Shikoru raised his head groggily, his ears turning to catch little sounds around him. Birds, leaves, and paw steps? He swirled his head around, feeling the muscles scream against him. There was another wolf. The newcomer had fur even blacker then his own, but stood the same height. Shikoru struggled to his feet, ignoring his wounded side, and let his violet gaze narrow at the wolf.

_'Who are you?' _He growled, lowering his head and baring his teeth. The other wolf just rolled his large yellow eyes.

_'You fool, you are in no condition to ever stand a chance against me' _He barked, a haughty look playing up his features. _'But if you must know, I am Called Fell. And my sister wants to see you.'_

He clicked, head-butting Shikoru's rump to get him moving. Shikoru growled in protest but moved along anyway.

He was expecting another wolf, but who he saw made his eyes go wide. She looked _so much_ like Lyra it hurt. But those evil yellow eyes couldn't be hers. She beckoned for him to come over and grudgingly, he did.

"Down." She ordered as if telling a simple dog. He growled, but in his current state, he couldn't do much, so he sat. She surprised him even more when she started petting him, pulling at his fur ever so lightly to move his skin too.

"Your very special to me." She whispered, her stroking his fur making him drowsy. "You will lead her to me. Her loyal Wolf." her words confused him. "She dosent know who we really are yet, and how large a roll we play. But sadly, There is but one Roll, and two players. So what do we do? We ..._audition." _She said the word with so much blood lust and longing it made him want to kill something. He saw her smirk at his reaction. "You my pretty," She continued. "Will lure Lyra Onee-chan to me. "She ordered, looking at him with her yellow eyes. "You may not know it, but you will."

* * *

Faking my death seemed to go easier then I planned. When I spoke to Leader-sama about what I was doing and when, Tobi insisted that he came. Therefore, Leader-sama made Deidara come to, someone I could go without being near. He was always glaring at me, making me thankful that the phrase 'If looks could kill' was still a inquiry. So as I traveled, my ears were filled with the constant bickering of the two shinobi.

It took me several long minuets to get used to traveling by clay-bird. But once I did I started looking around me, and I was amazed. It was much better then the veiw on top of the Hokage tower, or even the carved mountain behind it. The trees just appeared to be a green blob that connected with the sky. Sometimes it was interrupted by a patch of grass, but other then that it was spectacular. As I clung to the sides of the bird, I laid out on my stomach to look at the ground. I could feel someone looking at me, but each time I turned, neither of the shinobi were even paying attention to me.

Hours went by and I saw the forest stop a few miles ahead. "Deidara we need to go down." I said, preparing myself for the stomach churning descent. But what I wasn't prepared for was the disappearance of the bird as we reached the treetops. As I suddenly started falling, I flailed my arms. I still wasn't permitted to get rid of this collar, so a Chakra landing was out of the question. I let out a small yell as I came closer to the branches.

But before one could hit me, I felt myself in the arms of someone. Still hyped up on adrenaline and fear, I flung my arms around the persons neck ,hiding my face in his chest as we hopped from branch to branch down. I was forced to open my eyes as the arms left me, and my legs hit the ground. But my arms were still locked in a death grip around the persons neck.

"You can let go now, un." A smug voice said, and I looked up. There was Deidara in all his cocky, overconfident glory. Our faces were a bit to close to one another, and I quickly stumbled away with a little squeak. But I hid my embarrassment, and blush, by turning around and stomping off in the direction of Konoha.

* * *

The darkness hid my expression as I crept closer to the walls surrounding Konoha. There was little moon out, and only a few select things were glowing with a silver light. Myself and two others were slinking through the shadows, their bickering halting, as the situation called for silence. Then it stood before me. The tall walls that separated me from my home. But to protect it, I needed to say away from this place, though my heart longs for nothing more then to snuggle up in my bed with my beloved Shikoru.

Scenting the air, and finding nothing but the stale scent of Anbu, I stepped out of the forest and up to the wall. I ran my fingers over the stone lovingly, and apologizing for what I was about to do.

"Kunai." I whispered, holding my hand out to Deidara. With a curious and slightly cautious look, he handed me one. My hand flashed out and a long cut appeared on my palm. I cupped my hand and watched as the blood pooled there. Not looking towards my two companions, I dipped three fingers in and put them to the wall. My hands moved along the wall, writing words out. I wiped my fingers on my pants, and removed my headband. I blocked out the curious gazes of the two, and put my lips to the cut. I kissed it and put it down for a moment.

Next came my hair. I tied it in a low ponytail near my shoulders, and grabbed the end of it. Closing my eyes, I yanked the blade though. Nine years worth of memories and fun times fell from my hand to lay by the bloody mess on the wall. My hair now fell near the middle of my neck, some parts just brushing my shoulders. A roll of bandages was thrown at me ,and I caught them with my good hand.

"Thanks." I muttered, wrapping my hand as I walked away from Konoha, my ex-home. I tied off the bandage, wincing slightly at the pain.

Diedara nodded. "You still have some blood..." He trailed off pointing to his own lips.

"I know." I said, running my tongue over both my top and bottom lip.

"Lyra-chan!" Tobi whispered loudly, distracting both myself and Deidara. "You forgot your headband!" He said picking up the band by one of the cloth ends. Narrowing my eyes, I glanced back, and threw the kunai, still covered in my blood. It caught the headband and ripped it from Tobi's fingers sticking it to the wall, the metal gleaming in the light of the moon. Without another word, I slunk back to the forest, two words leaving my mouth.

"Woof, Woof."

* * *

_**R&R~!**_


	9. Crimson Kisses and The Meetings Message

** Another Chapter, another day~! This one is close to 4,000 words, so enjoy~! **

* * *

_**Chapter Eight- Crimson Kisses and The Meetings Message.**_

" Lyra Inuzuka, Aged seventeen kunoichi. Rank- Jounin, Missions completed; 58. D-10, C- 13, B- 23, A-4, S-2. It is with my greatest respect that we honor this lost Ninja today. Sent on a mission to gather valuable information for our Village, she sacrificed herself so this information could be brought back safely in the hands of her teammates." Tsunade's voice rung out, the only sound besides a few sniffles here and there. " She was an excellent ninja that always did more then what was expected of her, and with a never ending smile on her face. I was never particularly close to Lyra, but each time she would report back to me, it was with a successful mission and eyes that shone. Though her death was one that none would wish upon another, it was one filled with honor." She concluded, letting the next person speak for their lost friend.

Ino and Hinata both stood in front of the coffin that would represent her. The headband was tacked onto the front, and the ponytail of hair inside. Ino's ice blue eyes were red-rimmed with tears that have spilled over one to many times this day. Her hair, which was normally placed in its bubbly ponytail, was down, shielding most of her face. Hinata had several tissues in one hand, and a never-ending supply in her pocket. Her eyes were also red from crying, making her pearly eyes pop. Both Kunoichi were garbed in black, as was everyone at the funeral.

"Lyra, that stupid mutt," Ino started, laughing dryly at the old insult, "Was the best team leader we could have asked for. She did the dangerous, and sometimes stupid, things we were afraid to do, with a grin. I only wish she were here, somehow going to come out from the bushes. She would look like crap, but she would be alive. And quite honestly I wouldn't have cared if she came back with two heads." She chuckled, earning a few from the surrounding crowd. "But my dreams are just that. Dreams. At least now I know that she cat rest, and have an all-you-can-eat chocolate buffet." Another round of laughs at the memories of Lyra going crazy about chocolate. " You hear that Mutt?" She shouted at the dark sky. " You'd better rest! Cuz' when I get up there, your going to have a lot of explaining to do! I still don't know what the hell 'Barbie' means!" She finished, an new wave of tears running down her face. Hinata handed her a tissue, and went to place a bundle of purple iris's on the coffin. She didn't speak, but she ran her fingers lovingly over the coffin of her friend.

The day went by mostly the same. Lyra's friends and her adopted family all came up to say a few words. Even people who have seen her only a few times payed there respects to the lost Kunoichi. The entire day felt like one big blah, as people close to her moped around in grief, and wore black for several days after. Things finally started getting back to normal when winter first started. Ino and Hinata smiled almost all the time, the only time black was seen was when it was accompanying another brighter color. But confusion as to what actually happened was still in everyones minds. Along with another person. A threat really. No one knows what that person looks like, only the trouble and death that comes with that person.

Some think that it is a female. They claim that only female lips can leave a mark like that. On each and every body found, there were marks that appear to be a kiss on the victims forehead. At a glance it appears to be lipstick. But after the medical ninja examined them, they found it to be the victims own blood. It also appeared as if normal ninja techniques were not used. There was not a trace of chakra to track, and any scent trails were lost after only a few miles. It was as if the killer flew away. Only one person has seen them and is still alive today. That person is currently in a coma.

* * *

My body hugged the dark wall as I slid towards my targeted room. I seemed to blend into the shadows, creeping forward ever-so-slowly. This was the fifth person in three weeks that I will have killed. I didn't like it, but when I read through the papers on my targets, I would have to agree with Leader about them needing to die. Not only did they betray or refuse the Akatsuki, but they also cheated many poor families and villages out of their money. Some even killed others when they were not happy. I was all to happy to get rid of them. But this was tricky. Going undetected without an ounce of chakra to help. Although that helped in its own way. Not daring to let out the stressed sigh that bubbled up in my throat, I looked though the slightly open door.

What I saw disgusted me and fueled my anger. The blood-scent assaulting my nose didn't help either.

"Please stop! Your going to kill her!" A desperate male voice cried out, the desperation clear in his tone. I couldn't see his face, but I was sure tears were running down it.

"Who did you send to the Akatsuki!" He bellowed his harsh voice irritating my sensitive ears. I saw the questioner, and my target standing in front of a chair. On that chair was a little girl, only 12. She had a swollen eye and cuts everywhere. Grinding my teeth together, I slowly opened the door so I could squeeze though. Thankfully his back was turned. The other man, also tied to a chair, saw me, but wisely kept his gaze from me. I grinned in return. I had to give the guy some credit, he didn't know me, or what I was doing, but he didn't rat me out.

"DID YOU HEAR ME?" The other man bellowed a knife lingering over the little girl. She whimpered in return and I wanted right then just to rip his throat out.

"I swear I didn't send anyone! Your informant was wrong." He spat out, confidence found in my appearance.

"Wrong answer." He said, raising his hand, the knife glinting in the small yellow light. As his hand came down, I moved, kicking him in the back of his knees, swiping the knife as he fell. My hand stung from where the blade cut, for I grabbed the wrong end in my hast to get it from the large male now on the floor. I flipped it over and held it to his throat, almost begging him to try something.

"Akatsuki is not pleased." I purred into his ear. I could fell him gulp and I grinned. "And neither am I. Hurting a child? You will be sent to a hell I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy. " I hissed, and sliced his neck open. Blood pooled around me, while he made a gurgling sound. I ran three fingers across the wound, and put them to my lips. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. I got up, shoving the corps from me in disgust, and rushed to the little girl. Only one eye was open, and it was a teal. Her expression was twisted with pain, but also had relief . I cut the ropes, and pulled a little roll of bandages out. I handed them to her, and went to cut the other man loose. He was on his feet and to his daughter instantly hugging her and starting to bandage her up.

Using their reunion to slip away, I clung to the shadows once again.

* * *

"I'm back." I whispered into the ear of the blond Akatsuki member, who was waiting for me along with Tobi. I was holding my hand, for it was still bleeding from the blade. I chuckled when Deidara flinched at my sudden closeness.

"Damn, un! Make yourself known to people, yeah!" He almost shouted, causing me to laugh again. He took a good look at me from the light of the fire. "And do you always have to get bloody, un?" He asked, looking slightly irritated. My mood went south.

"That man disgusted me." I said, my voice icy cold. "I would have killed him even if I had to pay to do it, instead of being payed." That meant a lot to me. Ever since my first mission, money has become very precious to me. I had to get things necessary to me, and I have become a bit like Kakuzu quite honestly. "If that little girl wasn't there, there would be a lot more blood."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "That bad, un?" He asked, backing down from his jokes for a moment. My cold glare shut him up. But only for a moment. He looked from my bloody hand to the half-shirt I had stolen from him several hours ago. My shirt didn't feel right for my current mission, so I took one of his. Again. "Is that my shirt, yeah?" He asked, his eye twitching in annoyance. My mood changed again, and I smirked. Some think I'm worse then Zetsu with my mood swings.

"What'cha gonna do about it?" I asked, staying light on my feet. I knew he would get mad, and it was funny to watch him explode. Not in the look-my-pretty-little-bird-goes-boom way, but with yelling and threats. _That _was funny.

"Take off my shirt un!" He yelled getting up. His face was already red with anger. I'm guessing ten seconds.

I tsk'ed at him wagging a finger. "You haven't even bought me dinner~!" I teased, backing up to the trees. I saw Tobi's shoulders shaking in laughter. Eight seconds.

"Don't flatter yourself. Just give me my damned shirt, yeah!" He bellowed, causing several birds to fly away in fright. Five seconds.

"Pushy, pushy!" Four.

"I'm not joking un!" Three.

I grabbed onto a low tree branch, bracing myself to run. Two.

One.

I ran.

I heard him shout something unfit for little ears, and him take off after me. I laughed, ignoring the chill the blood on my stomach and hands caused. My shoulder length hair tickled my face and shoulders as I pumped my arms. Over and under branches and logs. Twisting through saplings and thick vines. My tiny frame helped, and I heard Deidara curse _again_ as he got stuck in something or another. It was fallowed by a small explosion. _Thats one way to do it._ I thought, rolling my eyes at his antics. I could see a small clearing ahead, and it smell of water and grass. I grinned. A clear field and a river. Perfect.

I ran out of the forest and stopped dead, staring.

A few moment later, Deidara came out panting and furious. He sent a glare my way, but it soon became a confused look.

"Lyra, yeah?" He asked, still huffing and puffing as he walked closer. He fallowed my glazed eyes, and froze as well.

"Onee-chan is finally here~!" A sickly sweet voice rang out in the clearing. A small figure came out of the shadows, fallowed by several other large shadows on four legs. Her voice seemed to slap me out of my trance.

"Onee-chan, un?" Diedara asked, looking from me to Claire, and back again.

"C-c-claire?" I said, uttering the name that hurt to even think. I looked at the girl. She was wild, her hair a bit longer then my own, and sticking out. Just bandages covered her chest, down to the end of her ribs. Two long pink-ish scars were seen crossing from her hip to disappear under the bandages. She had on tight shorts, and only dirty bandages were on her feet. But the one feature that stood out, were her eyes. No longer the warm brown they had been when we were young, they seemed to glow like to other eyes around her. Yellow. Her eyes seemed to be even more demon-ish then my own.

"Correct, Onee-chan!" She said, taking several playful step forwards. "And I have an Early Birthday present for you!" Her voice was still to nice and cheery for my tastes. She motioned to some unseen shapes, and they growled and tossed something into the air, heading straight for me. My eyes widened in recognition, and I sprinted forwards to cushion the fall of my beloved friend.

"Shikoru!" I screamed, jumping up to catch him. More like we crashed in mid air, sending both of us to the ground with a thud. I recovered quickly, and felt for a pulse on Shikoru, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I felt the small heartbeat. His fur was matted with blood and dirt. I looked up.

"You are not my sister." I growled, standing up from my companion. Two Kunai were in my hands from my little pouch in an instant, and I had a longing for more blood. Claire noticed this and pulled a pair of unseen duel swords out, a wicked grin spreading across the once, cheery face.

" Oh, Onee-chan got maaaaadd~!" She taunted. And I took the bait. Letting out a feral yell, I dashed to her, Chakra be damned. She did the same, her skilled hands holding the swords with deadly accuracy.

Meters apart, I saw a bird dart in between the two of us, and not just any bird. Wide-eyed I leaped back, watching as the explosion lit up the dark field. From the shockwave, I got knocked into the air, only to be caught by Deidara, his face serious. I wiggled out of his grasp, only to be yanked back by that damned collar when I tried to run in again.

Giggling sang into my ears, and I stopped struggling to look around. There stood Claire, her swords gone again, and the innocent look back on her face. But now she was on a pitch-black wolf, leaning forwards to coo words into his fuzzy ear.

"I have to go Onee-chan." She said, with a little wave. "But before I do, Ill tell your little friend a secret." She said, making a shushing sound at the end of her sentence. The black wolf strode forward until Claire was level with Deidara's ear. She whispered softly, so even my ears couldn't pick it up. And the grip Deidara had on me kept me from trying to attack her with my bare hands. But I did glare daggers at her. Very pointy, very sharp eye-daggers. With poison tips. The grip tighten around my neck, and I made a sound of discomfort, and saw Deidara watching Claire leave.

"What did she say?" I asked, trying to keep my voice anger-free. I was stone still with shock and anger. It clouded my mind and my eyes.

"Nothing, yeah." He whispered, then proceeded to shove me towards Shikoru. "Go get the wolf un." He demanded, and if it were anything else I probably would have yelled at him for ordering me around. Or for calling Shikoru a wolf. Nodding, I ran over to Shikoru, glad to find him awake, and leaning towards me.

"Shikoru," I said and hugged the big dog-nin. I refused to cry, but I did snuggle myself into him, while he licked my face and hands free of blood. His presence seemed to calm me, and I tried to make the best of the situation. I had Shikoru back. That alone made happiness bubble up in my chest. "Come on boy, lets see if we can get you clean." I said helping him to the river. He limped in first, wincing as the cool water touched the wounds. I was feeling slightly less Im-going-to-kill-someone, and more relaxed now that she was gone. But inside my head, so many things were at war. Confusion, anger, sadness, and the need to sleep.

" What are you doing, yeah?" Deidara asked as I grabbed the hem of my -_his-_ shirt and pulled it up over my head. "The hell, yeah!" He said, turning his face away. I looked at him confused.

"What? I have bandages on." I said shaking my head him. I continued to strip down to my bandages and little ninja shorts, and ran in after Shikoru. I ran my hands through his fur, being a gentle as possible. I watched the water run pink at the blood mingling with the clear liquid. Shikoru was obviously feeling better as well, for he kept trying to jump on me and push me over. Little laughs escaped my lips, and I shoved back playfully.

After he was pretty much clean, I grabbed my clothes, and scrubbed the blood and grim out of them. I layed them out on a rock to dry while I continued my river exploring. I glanced at Deidara, who looked bored.

"Hey Deidara?" I asked sweetly, walking towards him in the water. He looked up at me and grunted sometihng. "You smell funny." I said and proceeded to splash the confused look off his face.

* * *

"You were late." Claire pouted, crossing her arms and sitting on a rather large tree branch. She glared at the swirled orange mask.

"I know, I know," Madara sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "But she has been to closely watched recently."

"Hmph." She puffed out her cheeks in anger.

"You got to see her." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "And to be honest, you guys look oddly the same despite the three year difference. Same height, same Hair, same frame. Except you have a more... curvy top half." He snickered.

Claire laughed. "Yeah, Onee-chan got left out of that gene pool." She sneered.

"Well, I have to go, or else there will be questions. He said and proceeded to walk away from the teen.

"And I have things to do as well "She said an beckoned a young she-wolf to her. "Go find the cute white-haired boy okay Lila?"She asked of the wolf. "Bring him and his red-eyed companion. I could care less about the girl."

She watched as the wolf bounded away at lightning speed, off to find said people.

* * *

" It was true though! You were starting to smell a bit musky." I said, laughing as I stayed a good distance away from the angered, and soaking wet might I add, blond. Shikoru walked along as well, his wound looking a lot better now that it wasn't crusted in dried blood and dirt.

"Well now we're going to have a cold, un." He said, still moping and angry that she had soaked him. The anger from their first several meetings was now reduced to a friendly rivalry. As they headed towards there make-shift camp. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not. I have my cloak and Shikoru. Hes like a fuzzy furnace."I said a wide grin on my face. I was desperate to get back into the normal sleeping patterns with Shikoru. I always felt cold without something there, and I had woken up to find blond replacing the dark fur I had imagined snuggling into in my dreams. Needless to say, I had refrained from sleeping anywhere near them, knowing that I would find myself next to them in the morning.

"Good for you, yeah" He said anger tickling his tone once again. He removed his own cloak, hanging it on a nearby branch to dry. Then came his own black shirt along with the mesh one underneath it. Shikoru growled slightly when he noticed me staring for longer then necessary. Turning red, I quickly fluffed out my sleeping bag, and deposited my wet clothes on their own branch. I needed to change my bandages though.

"Lyra-chan! Here's your cloak!" Tobi said skipping as he brought the thing to me. I nodded my thanks and sat behind Shikoru's sitting form. Slipping the cloak on, I cut the bandages off, making sure no one was near. Shikoru helped, a low warning growl that made both guys turn away. I chuckled, and decided to just leave the bandages off until morning. Slipping my cloak on and fastening it up, I walked towards my sleeping bag, Shikoru never far off. I opened it like a big blanket and settled down, Shikoru curling around me.

I smiled at the familiar comfort of him, and fell asleep, memories of the past coming to resurface as I dreamed.

* * *

**Some light Fluff. Not much really :P And im not sure how much i like this chapter... YOU TELL ME~!**

** R&R :D**


	10. Explosions

**Hello committed**** readers! This is the tenth chapter. And really its mostly a filler**_**. **_**The fisrt part is important, but thats about it. PLEASE review. It keeps me motivated. The more reviews i get, the quicker chapters come out mkay? I dont want to be like " I wont update unless I get 5 reviews!" But i reeeeeealy want them :3. Please be kind to my review-wanting self!~**

**

* * *

**

"C-come on Ino-san!" A soft voice called as she waited for her friend. They were going on a mission with Shikamaru, and they needed to leave soon.

Ino sighed, and traced a hand lovingly over the large marble monument, and over a specific name. "Lyra..." She whispered quietly, before jogging over to Hinata. "Alright, lets go." She said a small smile coming to her lips.

"Okay, so we need to meet Kyoto-san on the border of mist. Then we need to get him here safely. Simple, easy, quick." Ino said, taking the role of leader once again. She saw both of her companions nod. On a soundless signal, they sped away, heading towards mist at lightning speed.

**oOo**

"I told you you could never win, yeah." A cocky voice said, with a smirk to match his tone. I glared at him, pouting slightly. His giant clay bird flew up into the sky. "Katsu." He said and watched as it exploded. Reds and oranges stained the sky, and smoke was soon to fallow. He was grinning wildly at it. What he said was true, his art _was _a bang!

"Shikoru was injured. Therefore, not in his best shape. Your win was void." I said crossing my arms stubbornly, ignoring the pretty explosion. Like hell I would admit he won. He didn't. The bastard cheated, and Shikoru _was_ injured. And now I was angry and pouting from my seat upon Shikoru's back. Shikoru huffed in a short breathy laughter. Even he was laughing at my childish antics. I poked him in the ribs, his dark fur covering most of my hand. He yelped and spun around in a circle. I grinned while holding on. My dog was ticklish.

"If your done playing, un." Deidara said, and although his voice sounded irritated, he was smiling slightly.

"Yup, come one boy!" I said, and he started forward with the others. Heading towards the base, Deidara bit his thumb, and ran it over a seal, making several hand signs. I still didn't know the jutsu, therefore, always had to travel with another. It was particularly annoying. I watched a small opening in the complicated genjutsu that hid the headquarters under it. The space around the opening seemed to be deformed, and it made my head hurt just watching it. I was never good with Genjutsu. Leaning forwards on Shikoru, we fallowed Deidara and Tobi, heading towards the large compound- like building. It had a large stone wall with a normal gate, and a very large training grounds in the back. The Akatsuki either had a lot of money, or they took over this place. I think both are true, but the latter is more likely.

** oOo**

"So Mikoto is taken care of?" Pein asked, looking over to Deidara and myself. I nodded, my eyes hard. "And I suspect there was no other issue?" He asked. With that, I looked to Deidara, he nodded to me and I turned back.

"You see, I have a sister." I started, looking at the patterns on the wood of his desk. His eyebrows went up. "She comes from California, like I did." I said. He was one of the small group of people that knew I actually came from somewhere else completely.

"And?" He asked, not seeing the point.

"We ran into her. I honestly thought she was dead, like we should be. We did get hit by a car," I said, the words sounding odd in my head as well as on my tongue after not using them for so long.

"Car?" He asked, not knowing what the object was.

"Yes, it is like a cart that moves at very fast speeds, without the help of someone." I said, trying to explain it simply. "But thats beside the point. You have undoubtedly noticed that I have found my partner, Shikoru, for my sister had him." I explained, scratching Shikoru's head. He was sitting, looking only at me. He was also scared of the orange haired man.

"So you are afraid that Konoha will know your alive, and they will label you as a traitor?" He asked, looking through several things on the desk.

"No. She wants to kill me, and anyone who gets in her, or her wolves, way." I said. His gaze snapped up to me. I fidgeted, not liking his speculating eyes.

"That will be all, you can go Lyra. Deidara, you stay for a moment." He said waving me away. I nodded. Leaving the room, I instantly headed outdoors, and climbed onto Shikoru's back.

"What the fuck is that bitch?" A voice asked from behind me. I bristled visibly, and Shikoru growled at my reaction. Hidan. He was someone that managed to get under my skin more then Deidara did when we had first met. And no amount of punching or kicking seemed to ward him off. Quite the opposite, actually.

"This is my dog-nin Shikoru. And if you enjoy keeping the thing that makes you male, I would advise not pissing us off." I said simply. I heard him scoff. He knew the only thing I could do was yell and TRY to hurt him. I was currently made for stealth and quick, easy kills. Not full on fights with a member of the Akatsuki. And there was still the matter of the Chakra-staealing collar around my neck

"That fucking thing is huge! No way its a damned dog." He said, his sadistic grin sending chills up my spine. Shikoru growled, but I rubbed his shoulder, cooing soft words to him. The scent of blood coming off of him want helping either. It appears he has just made another sacrifice to his 'god'.

"_He is pissing me of Lyra..." _Shikoru said in a deep growl that sent an excited wave of blood lust through me. I breathed in deeply. I couldn't let that get to me again.

" I know, I know." I said rubbing soothing circles on his flank. Unfortunately, Hidan heard me.

"I didn't know you where fucking crazy." He said with a short laugh. "Talking to a fucking wolf, Thats rich!" He said, laughing freely now. He was trying to tempt me into attacking him...again. Last time it didn't end so well. For me that is. Its not fun almost getting sacrificed my a crazed religious freak. Thank goodness for Tobi's annoying interruption. That was before the missions, and I had promptly hid from everyone for two days. You don't forget OR forgive something like that easily.

"I can understand his barks and growls, but seeing as you are to dumb to get it, I shall leave you to your own thoughts, dumb-ass." I said, tugging lightly on Shikoru's fur. He sent one last deep bark Hidan's way, he leapt onto a low part of the roof. With another two jumps, we were on the highest part. I removed myself from his back, and sat on the edge, my feet dangling over, swinging slightly. I hummed a song my real mother used to sing to me when I had bad dreams. Shikoru sat next to me,enjoying the sound, and with a sigh I leaned my head against his side.

**oOo**

"I thought you said that if we didn't get information, she would be dead?" Deidara asked, sitting in one of the chairs in Pein's office, once again. He didn't particularly want her dead, he was just curious as to why she was still breathing.

Pein nodded, "That is true, but she has become somewhat useful, and I think if we continue treating her normally, she will spill about the Kyuubi and Konoha. And I do think she will have a little breakdown soon. Do you remember your first months in Akatsuki?" He asked a knowing smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

Deidara nodded. At first he had been angry, like her, for being forced into this Organization by Itachi. Then slowly he started to enjoy their merciless moves. But he had started to remind himself of the way his own people had treated him before he became a rouge bomber for hire. He had gone into a small breakdown and blown a lot of things up unnecessarily. He slightly winced at the thought of what Lyra and her new-found companion could do.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me about the mission?" He asked, looking with a knowing gaze.

Deidara nodded. "Lyra's...sister, told me something, odd." He said using the only word he could to describe the words that she had whispered into his ear. Pein nodded to him, as if saying 'go on'. "She told me, ' I'll tell you this because I think your cute. Get away from Akatsuki, and My Onee-chan, if you want to live past the blue moon.'" he said, his voice trying to imitate her sickly cheer. Pein nodded, then waved a hand dismissing him. Deidara got up and left Pein to his own thinking.

He had little time for thinking, for a particular member chuckled, and seemed to materialize out of this air. "Oh I did indeed choose a fun little person." He said, his deep voice very different then from what Pein is usually used to hearing. But then again, this was just as common. "Although Little Lyra-chan could use some training up." He said with a pointed glance at Pein. He nodded once, a silent agreement.

"Do you think this is just mere coincidence?" Pein asked an odd amount of respect in his voice. He looked intently at the dark eye-hole in the swirled orange mask.

"Nothing is mere coincidence anymore, Pein-kun." He said, chuckling before he dissolved into the air once more.

Pein sighed, and used the telepathic connection from the rings all Akatsuki wore, to call Itachi into his room/office.

**oOo**

I woke up away from the edge of the roof, Shikoru curled up next to me. I was surprised that I fell asleep, but working so much without much chakra was hard. I yawned and scratched Shikoru's back. He grunted and shied away, still trying to sleep. I laughed sitting up. I was far away from the edge, and Shikoru was between me and the closest one. I smiled kindly, he was always looking after me. And I had no doubt in my mind that he got hurt because he was trying to find me.

I stroked his fur slowly, and my thoughts wondered to Konoha once again. What was that dumb blond doing? How was Hinata dealing with her father and her training? How was Ma, and Kiba, and Akamaru?

I eyes burned with unshed tears as I looked into the darkening sky. Colors swirled on the horizon, orange and purple mixing with navy blue. A few stars dotted the darker parts of the sky, where it was hard to tell if it was either black of blue. A sliver of the nearly-full moon was visible from the surrounding trees. I was sure, that if I stayed out here for the next few hours, the sliver light would envelop everything.

I was so wrapped up in my tear-jerking thoughts and the pretty night sky, as well as emotions that conflicted each other, I did not hear Deidara's stealthy approach.

"Hey there, yeah" He said, awfully close to my ear. One tidbit of advice, do _not _surprise someone who was meant to kill and disarm quickly. It just doesn't end well.

A few moments, and colorful words, later, I was sitting atop a very surprised, very irritated Deidara. And thank goodness Deidara was a comrade, or else I probably would have had a clay bird shoved down my throat. He obviously was expecting this, for I would have been able to under normal circumstances. Shikoru had woken up as well, and was growling over his face. Upon seeing his expression, I let tried to retain my laughter, but that only caused me to snort. Shikoru and Deidara looked at me with odd gazes, and then I couldn't hold it in. I did something I haven't done since the day I was kidnapped.

I laughed.

It wasn't the small dry chuckled, or even the giggle I was used to. It was a full blown belly laugh, with tears, that were already present, spilling over my eyes. My whole body shook with the laughter. It felt wonderful to laugh like this again. Like there wasn't a care in the world at the moment.

Both Deidara and Shikoru looked at me for a few moments longer, before Deidara chuckled continuously. And as soon as he would stop, he would take one look at me and start again. Shikoru had sat down on his haunches, and was grinning wolfishly.

"_Lyra, your in a...suggestive, seating arrangement." _He barked. My laughing ceased slightly at this and I took a moment to asses my so-called 'arrangement'. I was currently straddling Deidara's waist, with one hand on his chest, several inches below his odd tattoo and stitches. While he had on hand on my knee, the other on his face, while he was controlling his laughter like myself. Now I had stopped laughing all together, and the sudden lack of sound made Deidara look my way.

I knew my face was red, and I was guessing his thoughts were similar to my own, for I swear I could see a hint of red rush across his face, though he would deny it every time. I swiftly got up, and brushed imaginary dust off my cloak.

"Ahem, well." I said, looking anywhere but at him. He got up more slowly, and stood there awkwardly. "What did you come to see me about?"

"Nothing really, un." He answered. "I just heard Hidan going off about how you were acting crazy and talking to your wolf, yeah." I saw him glance at Shikoru, whom sent a toothy grin towards him.

I laughed two quick huffs. "Its true though. I'm an Inuzuca, even if by adoption. We can all understand out companions." She explained, sending Shikoru a knowing smile. "Even though I do think I am related to them" I turned towards the moon, which was starting to reveal itself now. "Its an Bloodline thing. Normal Shinobi cannot understand them, unless they talk, like the Copy-nin's" I said, only referring to Kakashi in this manner, for his own good. Even though I had started to... you could say trust them, I didn't want them to think I knew much.

Deidara nodded. "My hands are a result of bloodline as well, un" He said, turning his palm in my direction. This pink tongue slid out, and the mouth grinned in a mocking manner. I grinned back, and stuck my own tongue out. He chuckled. "I use them for my art. I just happen to be helping the Akatsuki with it, yeah" His voice was not so cheery anymore, and I could tell there was something else up.

" 'Art is a Bang!' Right?" I said, not really asking a question. " You know I think your art says a lot about you." I absentmindedly blurted out. He looked at me with a confused raise of his eyebrow. I sighed and explained, " Your Art is explosions. You make things that explode, just to see the beauty for a moment. You also have an... explosive, personality. Like earlier, with the shirt issue?" Said issue had been resolved when I put the shirt back on, jumped on Shikoru, and proceeded to run in the direction of the Akatsuki base. Deidara had yelled, and made a giant bird, flying himself and Tobi after me. But all-in-all, I had kept the shirt because of pure stubbornness.

Deidara let out an agreeing grunt, remembering the ordeal. I continued on. "And your like an explosion as well." I rambled, " Sometimes out of control, and always destructive. " I saw him grin at that. "But there is an ...art you could say, to you. People see you and some just cant help being drawn in." I whispered the last part. It was unusual for me to speak of anything very emotional, except to Hinata and Ino. I sighed, realizing that by doing that I was twisting myself further into the rope that was Akatsuki.

* * *

** A cute moment there. Any suggestions? Questions? Need me to clarify anything? LET ME KNOW wit that handy-dandy review button! I also have drawn my first Fan-art for this story. You can find the link on my page. If any of you Artist wanna draw any characters, scenes or battles, DO IT! And let me know, ill put it on my page as well as a link to your FF Page. :3 3**


	11. Chapter 11

-UPDATE-

Sorry I haven't posted in … like ever you guys. I have been so busy I get probably 5 hours of sleep. Ill try and post again, when I get the time, but until then, I don't wan you guys to think that I am dead or something X3

Thanks for reading!

~Mizu 3


End file.
